Bizarre love triangle
by Elle River
Summary: História se passa no Wammy's house e conta como era o relacionamento de Near, Mello e Matt antes do aparecimento de Kira.[yaoi] MelloxNearMelloxMatt.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note não me pertence. E se pertencesse seria yaoi 8D **

**"..." para pensamentos :D **

**Cap 1:**

As crianças instituto Wammy's house acabaram de ter sua última aula do dia. Algumas iam para a biblioteca estudar, outras iam para o almoço, brincar lá fora, descansar em seus quartos, mas não Mello. Hoje ele estava particularmente irritado, pois tinha acabado de receber as notas do simulado e novamente ficou em segundo lugar por uma diferença de dois pontos. Entrou no salão comunal agressivamente, chutando tudo que via pelo caminho. As outras crianças, assustadas, apenas se encolhiam com medo das reações do loiro. Um simples olhar de Mello era capaz de fazer qualquer criança do orfanato ter calafrios de medo, mas não uma delas. Não Near. Mello se aproximou bruscamente de seu rival, seu rosto contorcido num misto de ódio e agressividade. Ofegando, Mello o observa, como sempre, ele estava frio e inexpressivo. Mesmo sabendo que Mello faria algo impensada, ele não se importava. Mesmo sabendo de Mello queria matá-lo com toda sua força, ele não se alterava. E era isso que fazia o sangue de Mello borbulhar.

-Mello...O que quer?-perguntou Near, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Queria testá-lo, como sempre. Ver as reações de Mello era o 'hobby' de Near. Por mais lógico que fosse o pensamento de Near, ele nunca previa as reações de Mello com exatidão. Parou de refletir e percebeu que Mello tinha cerrado os punhos. Milésimos de segundo depois, já o tinha agarrado pelo colarinho e o empurrado violentamente até a parede. Mello estava tão descontrolado que não mediu a força, fazendo Near bater na parede tão bruscamente, que fez uma expressão de dor, mas logo voltou ao seu jeito frio costumeiro. As crianças, chocadas, olhavam incrédulas para a cena. Mello sempre se descontrolava, mas nunca tinha chegado àquele ponto. Algumas gritavam "Briga, Briga", mesmo sabendo que Near nunca revidaria um ataque direto de Mello. Mas fazem Mello pensar que por um momento, poderia vencer Near, nem que usasse métodos covardes, parecia uma boa idéia.

Prensado na parede, Near apenas fitava Mello, ansioso por seus próximos movimentos.

-Por que...Por que você não sente nada?-rosnou Mello.

-Mello, não deixe suas emoções atrapalharem seu raciocínio.-respondeu Near calmamente, olhando nos olhos de seu rival.

-Você sabe o quanto eu te odeio? Você TEM ALGUMA IDÉIA DO QUANTO EU TE ODEIO?-quando percebeu já estava gritando, seus olhos vidrados no de Near. Near, pela primeira vez, sentiu um calafrio na espinha, ao receber aquele olhar de Mello. Era diferente dos outros olhares de ódio e de desprezo que Mello já lhe lançara. Esse era muito mais intenso, ameaçador, intimidante...Era tão aterrorizante, que Near, pela primeira vez, ficou paralisado. Mello não estava pensando, não existia lógica nesse ato. Era sua frustração manifestada da forma mais agressiva possível. Seus punhos cerrados estavam prestes a atingir Near, quando:

-MELLO!-A última coisa que Mello escutou foi Linda gritando desesperadamente.

-------------//-----------------------//-------------------//

-Mello...Mello acorda, cara.-pedia uma voz rouca, quase suplicada.

-Ma...Matt...?-Mello abriu os olhos lentamente, irritado com a claridade. Sua cabeça doía muito, e Mello não sabia por que. A ultima coisa que lembrava era de Linda gritando...Aquela garota desagradável.

-Está se sentido melhor?-perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

-Onde estou...?-Mello não reconhecia aquele lugar, tinha duas camas simples e cheirava igual aquelas pílulas para dor nas costas que Roger tinha em seu escritório. Além de não ter nenhuma janela, a porta parecia a de um presídio. Sentia-se numa jaula.

-Enfermaria.

-Aqui não é a enfermaria...!Eu já estive na enfermaria antes e não é nada como esse lugar!-deu uma pausa para encará-lo. Ele parecia receoso e Mello tinha certeza de que não queria lhe contar algo.-Matt, me diga logo! Onde estou? O que está escondendo!

-Acalme-se, Mello.-pediu Matt e Mello insistiu com o olhar.-Está, bem...Aqui é uma enfermaria 'especial'...As outras crianças ficaram com medo de ficar no mesmo quarto que você, então trouxeram você para cá. Digamos que você...Err...Perdeu o controle.-Mello engoliu seco. Esse quarto parecia o deu um hospício, será que pensaram que ele não é mentalmente estável? Acharam mesmo que ele ia atacar alguém sem motivo algum? Ou ainda pior, poderiam consideram o ataque dele a Near algo insano, pois Near nunca fez nada a ele. Mas isso não era verdade, e Mello sabia muito bem disso, Near era o motivo de sua infelicidade, de sua paranóia...Era o motivo de eterna ira.

-Relaxe, Mello...Vão te tirar daqui pela manhã, por enquanto, descanse.

-O que eu fiz...?-A voz de Mello soava amargurada e ele se recusava a olhar o amigo.

-Nada, te pararam a tempo. Naquela hora os professores chegaram e um deles, te tirou de perto do...Mas você se debateu muito e ele teve que te sedar, e é por isso que está aqui...-Mello continuou em silencio e aquilo estava deixando Matt ainda mais nervoso. Não queria mencionar Near, pois sabia que se Mello ouvisse um pequeno sussurro daquele nome, perderia o controle novamente.-E me ofereci para cuidar de você até que pudesse sair daqui, então tome esse remédio, vai ajudar com a dor de cabeça. Você ficou muito agitado.

-Obrigado Matt...

-Aqui está...Tome todinho.-Matt voltou ao seu tom descontraído de sempre. Mello ficou um pouco mais aliviado, por um momento, pensou que o amigo estava com medo dele também. Tomou todo o remédio e suspirou irritado. Near era a única pessoa que o fazia perder o controle daquele jeito...Por que ele não conseguia fazê-lo sentir algo? Por que Near se recusava a admitir sua existência?

-Matt...

-Oi?

-E o Near...-bufou irritado.-Não me faça terminar essa frase...

-Ele está bem.-Matt ficou surpreso com o amigo e sorriu ligeiramente. Parecia que Mello estava arrependido da atitude precipitada, mas nunca admitiria isso. Matt sabia que Mello às vezes perdia o controle quando se tratava de Near, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, se preocupava com ele.

-------//-------------------------//---------------//

Alguns dias se passaram e Mello já tinha saído de sua 'isolação'. Claro que ele teve que passar um bom tempo conversando com Roger sobre seu comportamento irracional. Mas não acarretou nada muito sério, ele teria que sempre estar com alguém por perto quando fosse se aproximar de Near, e só poderia ficar sozinho com ele se Near achasse isso necessário. E teria que limpar as salas todo dia depois da aula por três meses. Obviamente Mello não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, mas seu pensamento inicial foi: "Grande coisa, eu não quero mesmo ficar perto daquele geniozinho importuno".

As crianças ainda ficavam um pouco assustadas quando Mello passava por elas, mas isso não era muito diferente de sempre, pois Mello tinha uma certa fama no instituto. Ele apenas teria que ser cauteloso com seu comportamento, pois poderiam tirar crédito de suas notas futuras por mau comportamento.

-Hey, Mello!-Alguém chamou atrás dele.

-Ah, oi Matt.

-Vamos jogar videogame...Você ainda não viu meu jogo novo!

-Não posso, tenho que limpar a sala...-falou desanimado.

-Ainda nisso? Que merda de castigo.

-Mas eu vou fazer essa droga de limpeza direito pra provar a eles que eu não sou instável!

-Esse é o espírito!-Confortou-o Matt. Andaram mais um pouco no corredor, até avistarem um grupo de garotas numa rodinha e, como sempre, no meio delas estava Hal. Hal era a mais popular do instituto, talvez fosse por sua beleza estonteante, sua inteligência, seu carisma...Mas algo nela chamava a atenção de todos os garotos do instituto, mas eles não sabiam dizer exatamente o quê.

-Você não acha a Hal a maior gata?-perguntou Matt parando pra observar Hal.

-Tanto faz, eu tenho mais coisas pra me preocupar. -respondeu desinteressado.

-Mello! Ela é a garota mais bonita da escola e é só três anos mais velha que você. **(considerando que o Mello é um ano mais velho que o Matt, e ****dois mais velho**** que o Near. Mas estão todos na mesma sala/nível).**

-E...?

-E eu já disse que ela é incrivelmente gostosa? Você é cego por acaso? Estou começando a achar que você joga no outro time e-...

-Pare de falar besteiras! Ela só não é meu tipo...

-E qual é seu tipo?-pergunta Matt interessado.

-É...Eu...-suspirou.Mello nunca realmente tinha pensado no assunto...Qual seria o tipo dele? Garotas pareciam tão irritantes e histéricas...Ele preferia chocolate.-Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra pensar do que em garotas.

-Ahhh...Tipo o que?-falou malicioso.

-NEAR...!

-O queê...! Near?-Matt ficou confuso até mirar no que Mello estava olhado. Lá estava ele, sentado em um canto do corredor, montando um quebra-cabeça como se nada mais existisse no mundo. Imperturbável, inabalável e inatingível. Esse era Near. Mello não teve contato visual com Near nenhum desses dias em que esteve fora, era como se ele o estivesse evitando. Pela primeira vez, Matt viu o amigo sem ação. Mello ficou paralisado, tinha evitado ao máximo pensar em Near nesses últimos dias e ao vê-lo ali, como sempre, fez seu sangue ferver. Não importava o que fizesse Near nunca ia mudar. Near nunca iria enxergá-lo como igual. Mello não sabia o que fazer, estava mais calmo, mas ainda sentia uma vontade crescente de socá-lo. Ficou ali, encarando-o até que Near percebesse sua presença. Ou melhor, ele já tinha percebido, apenas escolhia ignorá-la.

-Mello!-Linda se colocou na frente de Near, em uma clara tentativa de protegê-lo. Aquilo deixou Mello ainda mais irritado. Por que aquela garota se preocupava tanto com o Near?

-Ele não fez nada, o deixe em paz.-Ela engoliu seco, com medo do que Mello pudesse fazer. Mas ainda assim se manteria firme, e faria de tudo pra não deixar que os dois brigassem. Mello deu um passo em direção a ela, de um jeito bem intimidante, mas sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

-Mello, não vale a pena. Você já está bem encrencado.-Matt tinha razão, o que fez Mello querer chutar algo. Olhou-a com desprezo e foi para a sala que devia limpar, empurrando todos que estivessem no seu caminho.

-Obrigada Matt... Eu... -começou linda.

-Eu não fiz isso por _você. _-respondeu Matt olhando-a com desprezo. Não iria deixar aquela garota maçante pensar que ele a ajudaria. No instituto, Matt apenas se importava com Mello. Ele era a única pessoa divertida e interessante, a única que ele queria como companhia.

De longe, Hal observava a cena sem dizer uma palavra. Enquanto todas as outras garotas estavam horrorizadas, Hal apenas continuava indiferente diante da situação, mesmo havendo algo muito curioso lá para ela.

-Hal, você viu isso? Acha que o Mello vai atacar o Near de novo?

-Ele é perigoso.

-Sempre o achei meio estranho, talvez seja maluco...

-E aquele olhar psicótico? Me dá arrepios...!

-Esqueçam os dois. Vamos almoçar?-respondeu Hal sorrindo enquanto lançava um ultimo olhar para Near.

---------//----------------//----------------//

No dia seguinte, todos estavam na aula de História, e a professora propôs um trabalho em dupla sobre os pintores mais famosos.

A classe inteira já estava fazendo par com seus melhores amigos, mas a professora tinha outros planos:

-Pessoal, pessoal...Eu escolherei as duplas.

-Awwwww!!!!

-Vou escolher aleatoriamente, então se preparem.-Ela começou a formar duplas aleatórias olhando a lista de alunos e falando em seu habitual tom sossegado.

-Droga, não poderemos fazer o trabalho juntos, Mello.

-Contanto que eu não caia com o Near, estou feliz.

-Ia ser bem irônico, não acha? Mas duvido que a professora faça isso, principalmente depois da semana passada.

-Pelo menos algo bom resultou de tudo isso...

-Mello e. Hal. -anunciou a professora.

-Mas que inveja cara! Ela é a maior gata!-comentou um garoto atrás de Mello.

-Quem agora você começa a gostar de garotas, né Mello?-zombou Matt.

-Cala a boca! É só um trabalho... Ela não é nada para mim. -Matt ficou um pouco aliviado ao ouvir essas palavras. Não gostava da idéia de alguma linda garota se aproximando de Mello.

Do outro lado da sala:

-Ai, não Hal... Você ficou com o Mello!

-Não ta com medo? Ele pode ser uma gracinha, mas é assustador!

-Não, não... Acho que isso vai ser interessante. -Hal olha para Near, que está sentado ao lado da janela, olhando lá fora, meio perdido em pensamentos.

-O que estará pensando...?

-O quê?-perguntou uma das garotas.

-Ah, nada...

-Near e. Matt. -anuncio o ultimo par do trabalho. Se comparar as faces surpresas, não saberia dizer qual ganharia a de Mello, Matt ou a de Linda.

Matt não podia acreditar naquilo. Justo com quem ele iria fazer o trabalho? Matt não era exatamente a pessoa mais sociável do mundo e o mesmo poderia ser dito de Near. Eles nunca realmente conversaram e Matt não achava Near uma pessoa divertida de se estar por perto. Sendo o melhor amigo de Mello, e andando constantemente com seu maior rival, iria definitivamente ser problemático.

"Aquela professora idiota não sabe que Matt e Near são incompatíveis? Eu e o Near também somos incompatíveis... Near é incompatível com todo mundo! Mas por que eu me sinto frustrado...?". -pensou Mello, confuso.

Linda simplesmente abaixo a cabeça, olhando tristemente para a carteira.

Near não teve reação alguma com de imediato, mas seus pensamentos voavam longe dali. Algo dentro dele gritava mais forte, algo que nem ele conseguia entender...

_**Notas:**_

_**O título foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça. XD **_

_**Foi baseado na música do New Order, Bizarre love triangle, que sempre me faz lembrar yaoi. Mais especificamente MattxMelloxNear XD**_

_**E como eu adoro triangulos amorosos, principalmente quanho há yaoi neles :D**_

_**Bem, essa é minha primeira fic de Death Note, tomara que não tenha ficado OOC. Sim, eu inclui a Hal no instituto, e por isso ficou meio U.A, mas eu tenho planos para ela nessa história. E sendo ela a única mulher que não ama o Raito do manga, ela merece aparecer nas fics. :D**_

_**E eu vou fazer o L aparecer mais tarde. :D E talvez até coloque a Misa e o Raito na história, mas não tenho certeza...Então não se animem ainda.**_

_**Bem, resolvi fazer essa por que no instituto tem todos os meus favoritos: L, Mello, Near e Matt...E é claro que vai ter yaoi, mas eu escrevo as coisas mais sutilmente, então será mais pra shounen ai. E como é minha primeira fic yaoi, eu vou fazer o meu melhor pra que fique boa. ;D**_

_**E se alguém tiver dicas, serão MUITO bem vindas:3**_

_**E as criticas também.**_

_**Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu não coloquei o Near com o Mello, e tenho bons motivos para isso:**_

_**1º- Ia ficar muito paga para aquele joguinho. (poisoned)**_

_**2º- A professora não ia ser idiota a esse ponto.**_

_**3º-Eu tenho vários planos malignos com esses pares! D (eu tenho planos malignos com tudo o.o'')**_

_**Teremos talvez alguns momentos HalxMello...Mas é claro que meu foco será MelloxNear e MelloxMatt.**_

_**Esse Mello disputado uú'**_

_**Ah, sim... Meu Mello ta meio enfurecido demais? XD**_

_**Eu fiz isso pra mostrar o quanto o relacionamento deles vai mudar, e já até escrevi o primeiro encontro sozinho deles XD**_

_**Enfim, reviews são bem vindas :D**_

_**Até ;**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note não me pertence...**

"**..." para pensamentos.**

**Cap 2:**

Mello e Hal haviam combinado de se encontrar na biblioteca depois da aula para começar o projeto sobre o pintor que lhes foi sorteado: Munch.

Mello estava meio impaciente e queria acabar com isso logo, então limpou a sala rapidamente e foi direto para a biblioteca.Quando entrou viu que Hal já o estava esperando lá.

-Oi.-cumprimentou o loiro, irritado.

-Oi, Mello...Achei que ia demorar mais para limpar a sala.

-Até que foi bem rápido hoje.-comentou ele, abrindo uma barra de chocolate.

-Ah, é? Espero que tenha feito um bom trabalho.

-O que está insinuando?

-Nada. Não precisa ficar agressivo.

-Vamos começar logo isso.

Os dois trabalharam durantes horas, e Mello tinha que admitir que Hal era bem mais inteligente do que ele imaginava. E até que não foi uma tortura agüentá-la durante todo aquele tempo. Se ela não ficasse perguntando sobre sua vida pessoal, poderia ter sido uma tarde apreciável. Mello se virou e percebeu que vários garotos o olhavam com raiva. Afinal, o que aquela garota tinha de tão especial?

-Não ligue para eles.

-Eu não estava ligando.-respondeu seco, mordendo chocolate logo em seguida.

-Você é sempre assim tão...Detestável?

-Só com quem eu não gosto.

-E por que não gosta de mim? Não me lembro de ter-lhe feito algo.

-Quando não fica me interrogando, eu te suporto.-mordeu o chocolate estreitando os olhos perigosamente

-Eu estava apenas tentando ser gentil, mas é claro que você não sabe nada sobre gentileza. Às vezes as pessoas te perguntam coisa por que querem te conhecer, Deus, você é tão desconfiado.

-Por que quer me conhecer?

-...Você pode achar que não, mas as pessoas aqui te admiram. Mesmo sendo o segundo colocado.

-...Não importa, eu sou o segundo.-olhou pra cima, impaciente. Quando iam parar de irritá-lo?

-E o que tem de tão errado nisso, Mello?-insistiu ela.

-Acabamos por hoje.-disse ele juntando suas coisas e saindo da biblioteca sem ao menos, olhá-la.

-Mello...-suspirou ela.

---------//-------------------//-----------//

Matt e Near estavam trabalhando em seu projeto em uma das salas de aula vazias. Por várias vezes, houve momentos em que um silêncio desconfortável prevalecia, mas em geral, os dois trabalharam bem. Matt tinha que admitir que Near era brilhante...Ele, assim como Mello, sempre teve a idéia de que Near fosse alguém arrogante e prepotente, mas na verdade, era muito fácil trabalhar com ele.

Matt, para Near, também era uma pessoa intrigante. Ele só gostava de Mello, e não saia muito freqüentemente. No entanto, seguiria Mello onde quer que ele fosse, mas não era possessivo. Near sabia que Matt preferia a felicidade do amigo acima de sua e acha isso, ao mesmo tempo admirável e perturbador. Near às vezes desejava poder se aproximar de Mello com a facilidade que Matt tinha, assim talvez, pudesse finalmente entender seu quebra-cabeça favorito.

-Já terminamos por hoje, Matt.

-OK...Amanhã nos reunimos aqui de novo?-perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim.

-Então...Tchau.-acenou com a mão e andou em direção a porta.

-...Matt...-Matt se virou e fitou com curiosidade.

-...Mello está melhor?-Matt não pode evitar demonstrar sua total surpresa com a pergunta. Aquilo o atingiu como um baque. Near preocupado com o Mello? Matt imaginou se aquilo deixaria Mello perturbado ou embaraçado.

Colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e respondeu calmamente:

-Ele está mais calmo agora...Ele se equivocou naquele momento, só isso. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo...-Matt não entendeu por que sentiu a necessidade de explicar as ações de Mello para Near. Mello só falava de Near e o quanto o odiava, mas o quanto esse ódio era verdadeiro? O quanto Mello entendia de deus próprios sentimentos? Matt desejava que esse ódio fosse apenas isso, mas no fundo sabia que não era. E por mais que tentasse se convencer disso era inútil. Tudo o que Matt mais queria era que Mello fosse feliz, e essa felicidade, infelizmente, dependia de Near.

-Entendo.-começou a brincar com o cabelo, sem olhar diretamente para Matt.

-Por que perguntou?-perguntou ele encarando o chão.

-Por que...-Nem Near sabia por que tinha perguntado aquilo, mas sabia que aquela duvida estava entalada na sua garganta há dias.

-Não se preocupe, Near.-Matt sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando Near refletindo sobre Mello.

---------//-----------------//-----------------------//

-Hey, Hey!-chamou Matt batendo na porta do quarto de Mello.-Mellooow:D- quando finalmente abriu a porta, Mello estava com uma expressão bastante irritada.

-Já disse pra não me chamar assim!- e deu passagem para o amigo entrar.

-Hahaha, não deu pra resistir. Vamos jogar?-perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto e se acomodava no sofá.

-Já zerou esse também?

-É claro. Mas é sempre bom jogar com o Mello.

-Tsc...Só não chore quando eu acabar com você.-responde pegando o playstation no armário.

Depois de algumas horas jogando, os dois finalmente deram uma pausa para conversar sobre assuntos banais.

-Hahaha...Tenho certeza!-comentou Matt, enquanto pegava um bolo de pipoca com a mão.

-Não acha que é meio precipitado?-mordeu o chocolate, observando Matt no canto do olho.

-Não, eu escutei uns barulhos estranhos na outra noite, quando passei pelo escritório do Roger.-falou sombrio.

-Poderia ser uma mulher, Matt.

-Nhah, eu escutei voz de homem!-disse determinado, e depois olhando Mello com malicia.

-Você não tinha fumado nada, né?-perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

-Não, faz tempo que eu não fumo nada, Mello...Você sabe disso.

-Bom mesmo, um dia isso vai acabar te matando.

-...Mello...?-chamou ansioso.

-Hum...?-mordendo uma barra de chocolate.

-Near perguntou de você.-Matt pode ver, observando-o pelo canto do olho, que seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Aquilo o fez abafar uma risada.

-O...O quê...?-Mello estava tão chocado que não conseguia nem formular uma frase direito. Near estava preocupado com ele? Aquele pensamento fazia seu coração disparar, e Mello não fazia idéia do por quê. Ou será que Near estava brincando com ele? Não seria a primeira vez, Near se divertia vendo Mello confuso. Ele tinha falado aquilo para Matt de propósito, sabendo que ele contaria para Mello, apenas para deixá-lo aborrecido..."Ele nunca se preocupou comigo, ele só quer me testar, como sempre! Maldito Near...!" -pensou Mello, com o sangue fervendo.

-Ele perguntou se você estava bem.-disse com cautela.Mello serrou os dentes, irritado.

-Eu...Eu...O odeio! Odeio com todas as minhas forças!-gritou ele, socando o chão desperadamente.

-Mello...-Matt olhava-o preocupado, o amigo estava agindo sem pensar, novamente. Matt sabia que Mello, mesmo sendo muito impulsivo, tinha uma grande dificuldade de entender os próprios sentimentos.

E então Matt o abraçou, num impulso de confortar o melhor amigo. Mello parou imediatamente, pasmo com aquela ação inesperada de Matt.

-Mello, por favor...Acalme-se.-suplicou Matt, abraçando-o mais forte. Ao perceber que o amigo estava realmente angustiado, Mello relaxou e se deixou ser abraçado. Ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, sentindo o batimento do coração do outro, até que Mello interrompe o silêncio:

-Matt...Eu...-começou Mello, com sua voz falha.

-Não precisa se desculpar_, amor_. Mas na dê mais nenhum ataque por causa de outro, está bem_ docinho_?-zombou Matt, descontraído. Mello fechou os olhos, com muita raiva, rosnando irritado:

-Matt...-falou ameaçadoramente.

-Já disse, nada de repetir até você aprender a se comport...-A frase foi cortada por um Mello muito irritado, desvencilhando-se rapidamente do amigo e socando seu ombro.

-Você não leva nada a sério?-gritou Mello, corado.

-Hahaha, você ta vermelhinho!-falou divertido.

-Saia!!!

-Uii, amor...Você ta estressado hoje, hem?-disse enquanto se levantava e fazia uma saída dramática.-Assim eu fico chateado.-E ouviu a porta bater violentamente atrás dele, enquanto abafava uma risada.

Ooo---Oooo///Oooo---ooO

Mello estava em seu quarto escuro, fitando teto pensativo. Não conseguia dormir, nem fazer qualquer outra coisa. A única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era pensar no Near. Estava com muita raiva...Queria esclarecer as coisas...Queria fazer o Near sofrer por fazê-lo se sentir tão mal. E quando viu, já estava na porta de seu quarto, prestes a bater.

"-O que estou fazendo aqui? Por que eu quero falar com esse pirralho inexpressivo? Droga! Eu não posso me aproximar dele, mas eu preciso falar com ele... Se ninguém me vir eu poderia torturá-lo lentamente e depois... Ah! Mas que merda de pensamentos são esses? Eu tenho que me controlar... E conversar, civilizadamente... Sim, é isso que você deve fazer Mello, se controle... Ou esse maldito pirralho vai ganhar de novo".-pensou ele, enquanto esperava Near abrir a porta. Engoliu seco, esperando ansiosamente uma resposta.

"... Vou entrar".

-Near?-O quarto estava vazio e impecavelmente arrumado, parecia que ele nem tinha ido dormir. Onde estaria? Near era sempre tão minucioso em sua rotina, sempre seguindo as regras, como um cachorrinho de Roger. Mello decidiu procurá-lo...O motivo, nem mesmo Mello sabia. Andava pelo corredor, ruidosamente, com medo de algum professor pegá-lo fora da cama á essa hora.

Procurou em todas as salas, biblioteca, refeitório, sala de jogos...E até mesmo no pátio. Mello já estava começado a ficar ansioso, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido...

Estava prestes a começar a procura novamente, quando viu a porta de uma sala, á muito abandonada, entreaberta. Mello sentiu um estranho impulso e dirigiu-se para lá.

Abriu a porta lentamente e se deparou com uma branca, pálida e inocente figura fantasmagórica, era Near. Quando Mello entrou, teve a ligeira impressão de que Near lhe lançou um olhar melancólico, mas foi tão rápido, que Mello concluiu que era uma paranóia sua. Mello entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, não queria que nenhum monitor os pegasse fora da cama no horário errado.

-O que está fazendo aqui?-perguntou seco, observando-o.

-Apenas pensando...E o que Mello faz aqui?-perguntou inocente, olhando intensamente para Mello.-Mello corou ligeiramente, aquele olhar o incomodava e muito. Ficou sem saber o que responder, o maldito pirralho sempre ia direto ao ponto.

-Eu estava sem sono e vim dar uma caminhada...E achei estranho a porta estar entreaberta, então...E-eu entrei.-falou Mello, tentando se controlar.

-Entendo...Desculpe por atrapalhar a sua caminhada.-Mello arregalou os olhos em choque, corando mais ainda. "Ele acabou de se desculpar? Near se DESCULPANDO? O que infernos está acontecendo aqui?".

-Não pense que você é tão importante assim!-rosnou Mello.

"Faça alguma coisa! Faça, faça!" -pensou angustiado, mas Mello não conseguia fazer nada, estava paralisado.

-Entendo, não sou importante para Mello.-Mello abriu a boca pra responder, mas as palavras não saíram..."Diga a verdade, Mello. Ele não é nada pra você, você o odeia! Puna-o por tornar sua vida um inferno!".

-Mello não devia continuar sua caminhada? Estou certo de que não quer perder seu tempo comigo.-Mello engoliu seco, Near era sempre assim...Ele nunca ia mudar, nunca ia entender o sofrimento de Mello, aquilo era impossível. Ele o estava testando, sabia que Mello estava ali para vê-lo e esperava irritá-lo tanto, á ponto de Mello soltar a verdade sem querer. Mas ele não ia dar a Near exatamente o que ele queria, ele não ia dar a ele a satisfação de vencê-lo novamente.

-Está certo.-Se virou bruscamente, colocando a mão na maçaneta para abri-la...Quando seu impulso, como sempre, falou mais alto. Mello se virou para Near, olhando-o alucinado, o prensou na parede violentamente.

-Acabei de ter uma idéia interessante, Near. Só estamos nós dois aqui, e ninguém por perto para você gritar por socorro.-Mello sorriu maliciosamente.- Eu posso fazer o que quiser com você e ninguém nunca saberá.-Near continuou calmo, apesar do choque. Sentia o coração de Mello batendo acelerado. Mello, como sempre, o surpreendeu. Era de se esperar que saísse machucado daquela conversa, mas não se importava. Qualquer chance de ficar perto do Mello, de estudá-lo, era para Near, uma grande oportunidade. Aqueles pequenos confrontos o permitiam sentir um pouco como Mello, e isso, para Near era insubstituível.

-Mello sabe que se eu aparecer machucado, será o primeiro suspeito.-Mello o pressionou com mais força contra a parede.Near se controlava para não gritar de dor, não queria estragar aquele momento.

-Não se eu te machucar onde não possam ver...Você me entregaria se eu fizesse isso?-sorriu, testando-o.

-Eu não falo de meus assuntos pessoais com outras pessoas, Mello.

-Então está me dando permissão?-estreitou os olhos perigosamente, ele parecia tão frágil indefeso...Mello poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele.

-Você sabe que não estou. E mesmo assim, Mello vai fazer o que sente vontade.-respondeu, ainda lhe lançando um olhar frio.

-O que está insinuando?-perguntou Mello, falando entre os dentes.

-Que Mello vai fazer o que sentir vontade, como sempre faz.

-Não pense que pode ler meus movimentos!-vociferou ele. Aquele maldito pirralho continuava inexpressivo! Por mais que Mello o machucasse ele simplesmente não sentia nada. Por que Mello não conseguia fazê-lo sentir alguma coisa?

-...

-Por que...Você estava me evitando?-perguntou com a voz rouca, tentando controlar o impulso crescente que machucá-lo até ele implorar para parar.

-Por que Mello acha isso?-perguntou indiferente.

-Desde aquele dia, você nunca mais esteve no salão...-Prestando atenção, dava pra sentir que o coração de Near também estava um pouco acelerado, seria de medo...? E ele era quente, muito mais do que Mello tinha imaginado...Sua pele era macia e tão frágil.

-Mello não está supondo coisas demais?-perguntou Near, fazendo Mello sair de seu transe. Ele ainda estava frio, mas agora olhava Mello com insistência.

-Near...!-apertou o pequeno garoto ainda mais contra a parede, e este já estava começando a sentir falta de ar. Pela expressão de Mello, era fácil perceber o quão alterado ele estava. Near sempre fazia isso com ele, o deixava fora de si e qualquer rastro de pensamento lógico que restava, era tirado dele tão rápido que Mello nem percebia.

_**-------//-------------//-----------//**_

_**Cap 2 completo :D **_

_**Demorou um pouco por que eu queria acrescentar detalhes, eu sou maníaca por eles.**_

_**Atendendo as reviews, fiz um momento MattxMello, gostaram? **_

_**Eu adorei escrever esse pequeno momento dos dois...E agora vou começar a fazer o Mello pensar mais no Matt. Mas ele ainda vai ser obcecado pelo Near XD **_

_**Eu tive uma idéia legal que vai esquentar as coisas, vou começar a escrever hoje o/ **_

_**E eu estou falando demais, como sempre o.ó''**_

_**Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews! Fico feliz que gostaram :D **_

_**Ahh! Cap 3 eu posto amanhã, eu ainda vou tirar umas coisinhas dele, que eu não gostei e refazer algumas coisas... XD**_

_**Ta, eu paro de falar...**_

_**Beijos. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Death note não me pertence.**

"**..."para pensamentos.**

**(...) algum comentário idiota da autora XD**

**Cap 3:**

-Me...Mello...!-Aquilo era uma suplica? Near estava sofrendo e queria que Mello parasse de sufocá-lo? Finalmente ele entendia o que Mello sentia quando estava perto dele, finalmente sentia a angustia que Mello sempre sentiu?

-Responda a minha pergunta, sem joguinhos.-ameaçou, esperando ansioso por uma resposta.Near continuava inexpressivo, mas Mello sabia que ele estava se controlando pra não gritar de dor.

-Eu não estava com sono, assim como Mello e resolvi caminhar para dispersar um pouco.-respondeu ofegante.

-E vai me dizer que esse nosso encontro é obra do destino?-perguntou cético.

-Você me diz se é ou não, Mello.

-Pare de brincar comigo! Eu não sou uma peça do seu quebra-cabeça!-gritou, as mãos trêmulas de raiva, olhando alucinado nos olhos de seu rival. Estava cansado daquele joguinho, queria saber por que Near estava sem sono. _Precisava_ saber o por quê.

-O que o faz pensar que seja, Mello...?-respondeu ofegante, estava começando a ficar tonto pela falta de ar e o loiro não iria soltá-lo tão cedo.

-Você acha que pode me manipular, me usar e depois me trocar por outro quebra-cabeça? Eu não passo de uma distração para você?!-Mello não sabia que sentia tudo aquilo, as palavras apenas saiam e ele já não podia mais controlar nada.

-Mello...Por que pensa que eu o desprezo?-perguntou inocente, olhando nos olhos de Mello. Não era aquele olhar frio de sempre, era mais suave e gentil. Aquilo deixou Mello ainda mais desconcertado.

-Mas não é só isso que sente por mim? Desprezo por eu ser o segundo?-A voz de Mello soava rancorosa, quase melancólica.

-Não.-Near não o olhava mais nos olhos.-O que eu sinto por Mello é bem diferente disso.-Mello estava pasmo com as palavras de Near. Seu coração estava acelerado e ele já não conseguia pensar direito. Near sempre o desprezou, ou era apenas ele que achava isso. Estava se lembrando de uma vez, que teve a mesma conversa com Matt e lembrava claramente dele ter dito: "Near nunca te desprezou, Mello. Talvez ele o considere um igual".Mas Mello nunca deu atenção ao que os outros falavam a respeito de Near, por que ele sabia que estava certo. Mas agora, está tudo confuso. Ele não consegue se lembrar de uma vez sequer que Near o desprezou, nenhum olhar, nenhuma indireta, nada...! Então por que ele sempre pensou assim? Por que ele sempre pensou que Near nunca o aceitaria?

-Por que...? Por que você sempre faz isso? Por que não pára de me deixar confuso!

-Por que eu também estou confuso, assim como Mello.-disse olhando-o nos olhos e afastando delicadamente uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Mello. Mello olhou-o surpreso, corando ligeiramente com o gesto de Near. Sem que pensasse direito, começou a se aproximar lentamente dele.

Cada vez mais próximos Mello podia sentir que o coração de Near estava tão acelerado quanto o dele.

Mello podia sentir a respiração suave de Near, tão próxima de dele...

Tão próximos...Era como se nada mais existisse...

Mello não era mais o segundo tampouco Near o primeiro...Eram só os dois agora.

O barulho da maçaneta se abrindo, fez os dois saírem de seu transe. Mello soltou Near tão rápido que o coitado se desequilíbrio e quase caiu. A porta se abriu ruidosamente e aquele momento pareceu durar uma eternidade. Mello engoliu seco, o que iriam pensar ao ver os dois ofegantes, sozinhos em uma sala? As possibilidades que passavam na cabeça de Mello iam de mal á pior.

-Mello? NEAR!-gritou uma voz estridente e esganiçada. Era Linda.-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Mello! Como pode! Near você está bem?-Por um segundo, Mello achou que Linda tivesse descoberto o que ele estava prestes a fazer, mas pensando novamente, ela apenas estava preocupada, achando que Mello tivesse mais um impulso e machucado Near. Linda foi até Near, que estava encostado na parede, e o abraçou preocupada. Mello, ao ver a cena, sentiu um estranho desejo de matar Linda lentamente, mas por sorte dela, passou rápido. Near não correspondeu o abraço, e na opinião de Mello, parecia um pouco irritado com aquele contato repentino.Mello não sabia se aquilo era uma paranóia sua, ou realidade. Quando se tratava de Near era tudo tão confuso.

-Você está bem? Ele não te machucou, não é?-Mello olhou-a com desprezo. Ela não percebeu que Mello na sala? Ou preferia ignorar sua presença pra ficar a sós com o Near? Aquela garota era realmente irritante, concluiu ele.

-Mello e eu estávamos apenas conversando.-respondeu Near friamente. Como Mello podia estar tão alterado com tudo aquilo, e Near, ter voltado ao normal tão rapidamente.

-Near, não precisa ter medo dele. Agora que eu estou aqui ele não te fará nenhum ma.-falou orgulhosa-Agora me conte a verdade.-pediu gentilmente. Mello serrou os punhos, iria matar aquela garota.

-Não aconteceu nada, Linda. Eu garanto.

-Você parece cansado, Near! Ele deve ter feito algo!-insistiu ela.

-É só o sono...Mello não fez nada.

-Levante a camisa.-pediu ela, autoritária.

-O QUÊ?-gritou Mello afobado.

-Quero ter certeza que você não fez nada, Mello. Levante, Near, por favor.-ela pediu novamente, fazendo biquinho. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Mello já estava entre Near e Linda. Ele lançou a Linda um olhar ameaçador, que a fez estremecer.

-Nem pense nisso.-vociferou ele.

-Mello! Isso quer dizer que você fez mesmo algo com o Near! Vou chamar o Roger!-gritou ela, histérica.

-Linda.-Near finalmente se pronunciou.-Eu não tenho motivos para proteger Mello. Eu te asseguro que nada aconteceu.

Está bem...-disse enfim, derrotada. Mello parecia ainda mais inquieto.

-Eu vou dormir.-disse ele, saindo da sala, sem nem olhar para Near. Linda esperou Mello se distanciar e disse:

-Ele está agindo muito suspeitamente...Tem certeza...!-começou ela.

-Tenho, Linda. Nada aconteceu. Mello não é tão feroz quanto pensa.

-Como pode dizer isso? Ele sempre te trata tão mal!

-Está sendo repetitiva. Vou dormir.-Near soava mais frio do que o normal, deixando linda aflita. Near estava subindo as escadas para o dormitório quando Linda veio correndo em sua direção.

-Near!-Ele se virou lentamente, encarando-a desinteressado.-E-eu...Ah.-suspirou derrotada.-B-boa noite.

-Boa noite, Linda.

------Ooooooooooo//Oooooooooo

No dia seguinte, Mello e Hal estavam se reunindo novamente, para terminar a parte escrita do trabalho sobre Munch.

-Essa parte é bem interessante, Mello.

-Sim, vamos incluir.

Algumas horas depois, eles finalmente concluíram o trabalho. Trabalharem juntos e cooperarem não foi tão difícil quanto Mello pensou. Não seria um grande sacrifício trabalhar com Hal novamente. Ela era inteligente e tinha boas idéias, mas, infelizmente para ela, os pensamentos de Mello voam longe.

-Mello...-chamou-o, receosa.

-Nós terminamos, poderemos entregar amanhã para a professora. Tudo bem para você?

-Sim...Sabe, foi bom trabalhar com você e eu queria conhecê-lo melhor. Importaria-se de dar uma volta lá fora comigo?-Mello levantou uma sobrancelha, ela o estava convidando pra sair? Ele não sentia nada por ela, mas se sentiu estranhamente tentado a aceitar sua proposta.

-Ta...-respondeu seco.

-Ótimo!-ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele, praticamente arrastando-o até lá fora. Mello não fez nada pra impedir, algo dentro dele desejava saber a reação das pessoas a isso, uma delas, em particular. Apesar de que, do jeito que ela segurava a mão de Mello, ele não ia poder abrir seu chocolate.

Hal saiu andando, quase saltitando, exibindo Mello para todos, como se fosse um troféu. Mello, obviamente, não gostou daquilo, mas ia continuar jogando aquele jogo, pelo menos, por enquanto. A reação dos garotos não foi das melhores, ele parecia querer matar Mello apenas com o olhar. Já algumas garotas pareciam enciumadas e outras chocadas. Hal não parecia se importar com nada disso e apenas guiou até uma parte mais isolada.

-Aqui estamos!-concluiu ela, sorrindo animadamente.

-Ta, ta...Tanto faz. Por que me trouxe aqui?-perguntou enquanto desembrulhava uma barra de chocolate.

-Queria ficar em um lugar calmo.

-Não precisava ter segurado a minha mão na frente do instituto inteiro.

-Ficou incomodado?-provocou ela.

-Não, mas todo mundo ficou.-respondeu seco, mordendo o chocolate.

-Desde quando você liga pra eles?

-Eu não ligo. Eu só não gosto de ser usado.-olhou-a irritado, mastigando o chocolate lentamente.

-Quem disse que eu estou te usando?-perguntou em um falso tom inocente.

-Isso não é obvio?

-Você também me usou.

-Tsc. O que te faz pensar assim?-desviou do olhar insistente dela, fitando uma árvore qualquer.

-Você queria que uma certa pessoa me visse junto com você, não é? Queria ver a reação dele ao nosso "relacionamento".-Mello estava surpreso, para uma garota, Hal não era nem um pouco fútil e histérica, sabia ir direto ao ponto e era muito observadora e inteligente. O contrário de Linda.

-Acertou. E você, o que queria com isso?

-Fazer algo que pudesse te ajudar, mas não acho que essa pessoa nos viu.-Mello levantou uma sobrancelha.-Por que quer me ajudar?-perguntou interessado.

-Quando vamos fazer a parte prática do trabalho?-perguntou sorrindo. Ela desviou do assunto rapidamente, e isso era suspeito. Mas Mello realmente não se importava com os motivos dela, então deixou quieto. Aquilo poderia levar a outras complicações e sua vida já era bagunçada demais.

-Amanhã é um bom dia, vamos de manhã, assim a luz ajuda.-morde o chocolate.

-Claro! Pintar um quadro fica ainda mais difícil de noite...O tema do quadro é livre, não é? Desde que usemos alguma técnica.

-É.

-Ótimo!-sorriu alegre.-Vamos pintar cerejeiras!-Mello quis perguntar por que, mas se conteve.

-Não quer saber por quê?-perguntou animada.

-Não.-respondeu desinteressado.

-São minhas favoritas...-O desinteresse dele não parecia fazê-la desistir. "Insistente demais... Todas as mulheres são assim?" -se perguntou enquanto voltada ao instituto.

Caminhou lentamente, e completamente sem rumo. Deveria estudar para superar o Near? Mas se estudasse para superá-lo não ia conseguir tirá-lo de sua cabeça nem sequer por um segundo e seria em vão. Deveria relaxar, fazer algo que o entretece e tirasse o albino de sua cabeça.

Alguém deu um tapa em suas costas, e logo Mello reconheceu ser Matt.

-Hey!-cumprimentou animado.

-Oi, Matt.

-E então, como foi o trabalho com a Hal?-perguntou ansioso.

-Bem acabamos a parte escrita...Amanhã vamos para a prática. E...-sua intenção de perguntar sobre o trabalho de Matt foi logo cortado, quando lembrou que seu parceiro era seu maior rival.-Esquece.-Matt sorriu divertido, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

-Sinto que não quer falar sobre o Near...Mas vou te dizer uma coisa, ele não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. É até agradável trabalhar com ele.-comentou receoso, observando cada movimento do amigo.

-Não se esqueça que é o Near, nunca estaremos no nível dele.-E essa era a terrível realidade em que Mello vivia, enquanto Near existisse, ele sempre seria o segundo. Queria vencer mais que tudo queria alcançar o primeiro lugar. Queria ser reconhecido como melhor, não uma mera sombra do melhor. Não suportava o fato de Near ridicularizar seu esforço. Aquela maldita criatura, que apenas montava quebra-cabeças. Não estudava, não se importava em ser o primeiro, como se aquilo não fosse nada para ele. Como se o reconhecimento como sucessor de L fosse apenas mais uma coisa que o brilhante Near conseguiu conquistar facilmente.

-Mello...-preocupou-se o amigo. Mello estava cada dia mais obcecado com essa historia e aquilo definitivamente não fazia bem para ele.-Vamos à cozinha tomar um chocolate quente? Eu preparo.-ofereceu animado.

-Chocolate!-animou-se Mello.

-É só falar de chocolate para deixar você feliz...-comentou Matt baixinho.

---------//---------------//

_**E no próximo cap teremos mais momentos MattxMello, aguardem! **_

_**Falta um pouquinho e eu já acabo ele, daí posto amanhã.**_

_**Eu acabei não viajando, então deu pra postar hoje. Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas minha vida é uma bagunça.:/**_

_**Eu não vou falar demais dessa vez, não se preocupem XD **_

_**Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews:D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Death note não me pertence.**

"**..." pensamentos**

**(...) meus comentários bestas XD**

**Cap 4:**

Na cozinha do instituto, dois garotos muito sujos de chocolate, ainda tentavam fazer chocolate quente.

-Não vai queimar como da ultima vez, Mellow!

-Eu não disse pra você não me chamar de "Mellow"... É irritante!-e jogou um pouco de farinha na cara do amigo. Este ficou surpreso por alguns instantes, mas logo pegou um ovo na bancada e quebrou na cabeça de Mello.

-Combina com os seus olhos.-deu uma piscadela, enquanto observava Mello ficar furioso.

-Matt...-começou ameaçadoramente. Os dois iniciaram uma pequena guerra de comida na cozinha, fazendo a maior bagunça. Não havia um canto da cozinha que não estivesse coberto por algum ingrediente.

-Mello...O que essa calda ta fazendo aqui?-perguntou curioso, fitando a calda, ainda intacta no vidrinho. Mello levantou uma sobrancelha, se perguntando o que Matt pretendia aquela pergunta. Afinal, eles já tinham terminado de fazer o chocolate. (E não queimou, acho XD).

-Eu não sei, acho melhor-!-Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, estava coberto de calda de chocolate. Matt realmente estava pedindo pra ser morto.

-Hahahahaha...Mello fica uma gracinha, mesmo todo sujinho.-provocou o amigo, passando uma toalha para Mello se limpar.

-Matt, você vai ver!-ameaçou-o em um tom não tão sério quanto de costume, limpando o excesso de chocolate de seu rosto. Terminando de limpar seu rosto, procurou com a mão algo para jogar no Matt, mas nada encontrou. Derrotado, resolveu começar a limpeza, mas acabou escorregando em uma poça de ingredientes misturados no chão, se desequilibrando e quase caindo no chão. Mas Matt o segurou firme, não deixando Mello cair. Durante poucos segundos, os dois se encararam intensamente, mas durou pouco, pois Matt também se desequilibrou e caiu por cima de Mello. Matt pra evitar machucar o amigo, amorteceu a queda com as mãos.

-Err...Foi mal, cara.-se desculpou embaraçado. Matt estava tão próximo de Mello que podia sentir sua respiração. Seu rosto, todo sujo de chocolate, ainda era perfeito...Matt não podia deixar de sentir uma leve tentação.

-Tudo bem, Matt...Melhor limparmos essa bagunça.-disse Mello, um tanto incomodado com a situação. Não era todo dia que seu melhor amigo caia em cima dele, e os dois cobertos de chocolate e, especialmente, naquele clima estranho. Mello evitava olhar para Matt diretamente, e este ficou irritado com a atitude. Mesmo a situação sendo constrangedora, eles não precisava ficar na defensiva, não era como se Matt fosse atacá-lo...Mas, pensando bem, não seria uma má idéia.

Se aproximando tão lentamente que Mello nem percebeu, Matt lambeu um pouquinho do chocolate que ainda restava na bochecha do amigo. Mello quando percebeu, ficou extremamente vermelho e sem palavras. Apenas olhava incrédulo para Matt, mas sendo tão estourado quando Mello é, aquele segundo de tranqüilidade não durou muito.

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, MATT?-gritou ele, exaltado e muito vermelho.

-Te ajudando a limpar, não era o que você queria?-falou em um falso tom inocente.

-NÃO EU!-parou para recuperar o fôlego.-A cozinha, Matt!-Mello ainda estava muito vermelho, e Matt não saberia dizer se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

-Ok, chefe!-respondeu fazendo uma pose militar, saindo de cima de Mello e começando a esfregar um canto qualquer da bancada.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo.-Agora menos corado Mello se levantava, olhando Matt incomodado. Aquele garoto era impossível, sempre sem nenhum pudor, fazia qualquer besteira que lhe dava na cabeça.

"Devem ser os hormônios, ou ele só quer me provocar, não seria a primeira vez. Esse idiota adora mexer comigo!" -pensou Mello desconcertado. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado...

-Hahaha, Mellow...Você fica tão bonitinho zangado.-comentou malicioso e logo sentiu uma caixa de manteiga encontrar sua cabeça com tudo.

------------/-------------------//---------//

No dia seguinte, Mello e Hal se encontraram no saguão, para irem juntos ao parque, procurar uma inspiração para seu quadro. Hal estava diferente, e Mello não pode deixar de reparar. Ela usava um vestido justo e um tanto decotado, e era florido. Mello odiava vestidos floridos...(ausahsuh Tadinha, não acerta uma o.o) Seu cabelo estava mais arrumado também, e ela estava usando maquiagem? Mello se perguntou o por que de tudo aquilo, eles iam ao parque e pintar Não precisava se arrumar toda sendo que iam se sujar de qualquer jeito.

-Oi, Mello.-cumprimentou ela sorridente.

-Oi.-respondeu seco.

-Vamos? Eu já pedi autorização para o Roger, e podemos sair até as seis...Acho que dá tempo de fazer um rascunho, tirar umas fotos...

-Então vamos.-disse Mello, cortando Hal. Ela às vezes falava demais e isso irritava Mello, e era exatamente por isso que ele estava levando cinco barras de chocolate para esse 'passeio'.

Os dois caminharam lentamente até o parque. Mello mastigava o chocolate, enquanto observava o estranho movimento de pessoas na rua. Suas vidas era tão normais quanto pareciam? Ou será que tinham um rival irritante que dominava seus pensamentos também? Às vezes Mello sentia inveja das pessoas normais, elas poderia escolher o que queriam de suas vidas, aquilo nunca tinha sido imposto para eles. Desde pequeno, Mello teve que crescer naquele ambiente sufocante e competitivo, não havia outra opção a não ser o melhor. E era isso que ele faria, iria ser o melhor, iria superar Near e se tornar o sucessor da única pessoa que admirou em sua vida toda, a única pessoa em que Mello acreditava cegamente..."L, me aguarde" -pensou Mello confiante.

Quando se deu por si, já estavam de frente para os portões abertos do parque. Entraram silenciosamente e observaram maravilhados a linda fauna e flora daquele parque, que não era á toa, o maior parque de Londres.

Andaram mais um pouco, chegando a um enorme lago de águas cristalinas. Hal ficou deslumbrada quando viu pequenos peixinhos azuis nadando, nitidamente.

Atravessaram uma ponte, que dava para o outro lado do parque e foram para um lugar mais afastado. Lá havia diversas árvores com flores coloridas e uma sombra agradável.

-Vamos pintar!-disse Hal animada, tirando o material de pintura da mochila. Mello olhou-a desinteressado e continuou a comer seu chocolate.

-Acho que vou começar por aquela ali...Melhor tirar umas fotos antes.-comentou mais para si mesma do que para Mello.

-Eu vou dar uma volta por ai, Hal.-avisou, levantando-se. Hal pareceu desanimada por um momento, mas logo sorriu e disse:

-Leve a câmera, e tire fotos do que achar interessante.-Mello deu ombros e pegou a câmera da mão de Hal.

-E quando eu pensei que íamos ficar sozinhos...-suspirou ela.

--------//-----------------//

-Ainda bem que conseguiu entrar aqui sem nenhum problema, Ryuuzaki.-comentou Roger, posando vagarosamente a sua xícara de chá na mesa.

-Sim. Chegar durante a madrugava foi a melhor opção. Não quero que as crianças saibam que estou aqui.-falou calmamente.

-E a que veio? Se me permite perguntar.-falou polido.

-Queria saber como vão os meus sucessores.-comeu um pedaço de bolo de morango.

-Ah? Near, Matt e Mello?-falou surpreso.-Sinto que não tenho boas noticias...

-Mello o machucou desta vez?-adiantou o detetive. Roger estava um tanto acanhado, mas resolveu prosseguir:

-Quase, o paramos a tempo.-deu uma longa pausa.-Sinto que os dois nunca poderão cooperar.

-Não se engane, Roger. Eu confio nos dois, ou melhor, nos três.-disse Ryuuzaki, colocando o polegar na boca e olhando para cima pensativo.

------//-----------//-------------//

Mello caminhava lentamente, estava completamente entediado. Não sabia por que, geralmente sair do orfanato o fazia se sentir bem, mas hoje ele estava inquieto e incomodado com alguma coisa.

Mesmo sobre aquela luz forte, Mello pode ver perfeitamente aquela figura fantasmagórica. Mello ficou estático...O que eles estaria fazendo lá?

Aproximou-se lentamente, por trás dos arbustos. Não queria que ele o visse, mas precisava saber o que estava fazendo. Olhando com cautela, viu o material de pintura perto dele, mas Near estava parado, observando um ponto qualquer da paisagem. Parecia até um sonho, sua pele branca e delicada fazia um contraste com o verde, deixando-o sobre evidência. Aquele vento agradável batendo no seu rosto. A temperatura agradável...Um dia perfeito.

O tripé estava montado e o material espalhado, como se alguém já tivesse começado o trabalho, mas a tela estava branca. Aquilo não podia ser mera coincidência! Near no parque, exatamente no mesmo dia que Mello estava. Roger não deveria ter permitido isso, era obvio que se os dois se encontrassem haveria algum tipo de desentendimento, até mesmo briga. O que estava acontecendo?

-Parceiro o que faz aqui?-perguntou Matt, por trás de Mello, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Mello levou um susto tão grande que pulou para frente, se desequilibrando e caindo por cima do arbusto.

-Argh!-Mello fitou o chão, embaraçado demais pra se levantar. Era obvio que Near tinha percebido a sua presença, e o geniozinho irritante provavelmente iria supor que Mello estaria espionado ele.

Matt rapidamente se abaixou para ajudar o amigo.

-Mello, você está bem?-perguntou abafando uma risadinha. Quando se tratava de Near, Mello sempre encontrava um jeito de o surpreender. Estava espionando o albino, e Matt obviamente estragou seu plano.

-...Estou-respondeu mal-humorado, se levantando rapidamente e rejeitando a ajuda do amigo. Mirou Near, que o observava, seus olhos como sempre, sem emoção. Mello sentiu vontade de socá-lo, mas Matt, percebendo a raiva do amigo, segurou seu braço com força, tentando impedi-lo de fazer algo idiota.

-Fui buscar esse lindo galho de visgo. Sabia que ele tem uma história muito interessante?-comentou Matt, fingindo se importar com o assunto e soltando o braço de Mello.

-Não me interessa, Matt.-respondeu irritado.

-Já que insiste, eu vou contar!-sorriu animado.-Os deuses nórdicos...-Mas Mello já estava a meio passo de Near.-Merda.-suspirou.

Mello caminhou perigosamente até Near. Sua expressão era de puro ódio. Near continuou calmo, observando cada movimento de Mello.

-O que está fazendo aqui?-perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-O mesmo que Mello.-respondeu indiferente. Os olhos de Mello se estreitaram ainda mais.

-Por--!-Mello começou, mas foi interrompido por Hal, que estava meio afobada. Devia estar procurando-o por um bom tempo.

-Mello! Por que sumiu?-perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação e pegando na sua mão para levá-lo de volta.

Matt pareceu ficar meio incomodado com a recém chegada presença feminina. E Near continuou observando a cena, sem demonstrar se importar com nada que ali acontecia.

-Me solta, Hal.-gritou Mello puxando sua mão violentamente.

-Seu estúpido!-deu uma pausa.-É tudo culpa sua!-falou direcionando seu olhar furioso para Matt.

_**ooOOoooOOo**_

_**Antes de qualquer coisa:**_

_**Eu inventei o parque, ta? XD**_

_**Sim, a Hal odeia o Matt o.o' Não me perguntem como ela consegue odiar alguém tão perfeito. Acho que é ciúmes mesmo D**_

_**Daí no cap 5 eu explico isso melhor :D **_

_**Gostaram do momento MattxMello? XD **_

_**Acho que esse vai agradar mais as fãs dos dois. :3**_

_**Eu adoro fazer meu Matt meio pervo, então não liguem. É assim que eu sempre o imaginei. Provocando e duvidando da masculinidade do Mello 8D**_

_**E quem diria que ele gosta de chocolate também. 8D**_

_**E o Lawliet apareceu! D **_

_**Comendo morangos e sentando esquisito XD **_

_**Enfim, ele ainda vai querer ver seus queridos sucessores...muahaha **_

_**Faz parte do meu plano maligno P **_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal :D **_

__


	5. Chapter 5

**Death note não me pertence. **

"**..." pensamentos **

**Cap 5:**

-Seu estúpido!-deu uma pausa para fitá-lo com ódio.-É tudo culpa sua!-falou olhando furiosa para Matt.

Matt pareceu surpreso por alguns segundos, mas só até constatar que aquele ataque era algo típico de mulheres enciumadas.

-Minha culpa?-perguntou indiferente. Mello parecia confuso observando a briga dos dois. O que Matt tinha haver com isso?

Hal percebeu que tinha perdido o controle e ficou extremamente desconcertada. Olhou para Mello, um olhar infeliz e decepcionado e depois saiu correndo.

-Hal!-gritou Mello, se sentindo um pouco culpado, embora não soubesse exatamente por quê. Preparou-se para correr atrás dela, quando Matt se pos a sua frente e disse:

-Eu vou.Mas prometa-me que não machucará no Near.-falou firme, lançando rápido olhar ao pequeno, que observava tudo calado.

-Mas...!

-Por mim, Mello.-Matt continuava firme, embora lançasse a Mello um olhar doce.

Contrariado, Mello assentiu com a cabeça. Matt saiu correndo atrás de Hal, logo sendo perdido de vista entre as árvores robustas.

--------//------------------//--------

Matt correu, quase sem destino, mas tudo o que via eram arvores e arbustos. Era realmente fácil perder alguém naquele parque, ainda mais se esse alguém não quisesse ser encontrado.

Não sabia por que se oferecera para ir atrás dela, ela obviamente não gostava dele. Mas sentiu que devia ir. De certa forma, se identificou com ela...Nunca agiria daquele jeito, mas ver a pessoa mais importante para ele se importar apenas com outro, era doloroso demais. E Matt sabia exatamente como era esse sentimento.

Mello era a única pessoa que ele gostava, o único que ele queria manter por perto. Nunca precisou de mais ninguém, para ele, Mello era tudo. Tudo o que sempre quis.

Seguiria Mello onde quer que fosse, e faria tudo por ele. Não só por que sabia que o amigo também faria tudo por ele, era algo mais. Algo especial.

Mello era a pessoa mais importante para Matt. E este só queria vê-lo feliz, mesmo que isso significasse sacrificar a sua própria felicidade.

Soluços...Tinha alguém chorando bem próximo.

"Deve ser ela".-pensou enquanto seguia o barulho. Seguiu até uma clareira, vendo a figura angelical de Hal, ajoelhada no chão. Tampava o rosto para abafar os soluços, inutilmente.

-Hal...-falou suave. Ela se virou assustada, mas quando viu Matt, lhe lançou um olhar de irritação e se levantou rapidamente, tentando fugir.

-Espera!-pediu ele em um tom calmo.-Não precisa fazer tanto drama.

-Drama...?-repetiu ela, sarcástica.-Não se faça de bobo, Matt.

-Eu já tinha reparado. Você sempre olhou demais para ele, isso me incomodava.-disse sem olhá-la.

-Eu sempre quis me aproximar dele, mas nunca tive a chance, você sempre estava lá para atrapalhar.-disse com ódio.

-Eu não diria atrapalhar.-falou indiferente.

-Não acha que é muito egoísmo da sua parte? Ele não é _seu._-deu um pequeno soluço e voltou a observar Matt. Ele permanecia indiferente, e era sempre assim. Nada parecia importar para ele.

Matt colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou para cima pensativo. Logo voltou a falar:

-Eu sei disso, Hal. Mas ele não é seu, tampouco.-olhou para ela, serio.

-Você sabe o quanto eu gosto dele?-falou exaltada, elevando o tom de voz ligeiramente. Matt não fazia idéia do por quê Hal gostava de Mello, nem quando isso começou, mas continuava no caminho. Protegia seu dono de uma forma quase obsessiva.

-Não.-respondeu sem rodeios.-E não quero saber.-olhou-a com desprezo.-Talvez isso nunca tenha lhe ocorrido, mas o que eu mais quero é a felicidade do Mello, e acredito não será você á fazê-lo feliz.-soltou um suspiro entediado.-Era só isso que queria que soubesse.-tirou as mãos do bolso e acenou levemente.

-Matt.-chamou ela.-Não vou desistir.-disse determinada.

-Eu já sabia.-sorriu.-E não era minha intenção fazê-la desistir.

-Por que?-perguntou incrédula.

-Por que assim é mais divertido.-deu uma piscadela e saiu andando em passos lentos deixando uma Hal muito aborrecida para trás.

---------//--------------------//-----------//

Mello continuava de costas para Near. Não sabia o que fazer prometeu para Matt que não ia machucá-lo, mas era a única coisa que sabia fazer com o Near.

Não conseguia nem distinguir seus sentimentos...Estava aborrecido pela inexpressividade de Near? Envergonhado por estar espionando? Intimidado por sua presença sufocante? Feliz por poder enfim conversar com ele após aquela noite?

A única coisa que sabia era que estava confuso, e isso não iria passar tão rapidamente.

Tinha evitado pensar naquela noite, aquele foi um momento de fraqueza, ele tinha se deixado levar pela situação, o que era, de certa forma, algo comum para ele. Mas não entendia por que, quando pensava naquilo, seu coração acelerava tanto.

E também, odiou ser interrompido, queria saber o que ia acontecer. Queria muito ter terminado naquele dia...Mas será que seguir seus impulsos seria o correto a fazer? Ele sempre agia assim e nunca se perguntava se estava certo ou errado. Mas agora seus sentimentos estavam distorcidos, e ele já não tinha mais certeza de nada.

-Mello.-chamou aquela voz que Mello conhecia muito bem. Ele se virou, tentando não parecer ansioso.

-O quê?-perguntou meio rude.

-Está pisando no meu boneco.-disse apontando para o pé de Mello, que estava por cima do boneco de robô de Near.

Mello engoliu seco olhando-o com irritação e tirou o pé do boneco rapidamente, agachando para pegá-lo. Ficou receoso por alguns instantes, mas decidiu entregar o boneco para Near em mãos. Durante esse pequeno momento, Mello sentiu a mão de Near sobre a sua, e ela era quente. Esse pequeno contato o fez corar violentamente.

Percebendo isso, Near olhou-o com curiosidade, o que o fez corar ainda mais. Mello virou o rosto rapidamente, evitando olhar para Near.

-...Obrigado.-agradeceu, sem emoções e ainda olhando para Mello.

-De nada...-respondeu mal-humorado, ainda sem encará-lo. Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos até que um delicado movimento do albino fez o esforço de Mello em evitá-lo ser quebrado.

Near levantou suavemente e andou até algumas árvores, sumindo nelas. Mello fitou suas costas, confuso. O que o pirralho estaria tramando? Queria apenas provocá-lo? Ou testar se Mello iria atrás dele?

Sentiu o sangue ferver e num impulso de raiva, correu atrás dele.

Afastou alguns galhos que atrapalhavam sua visão, e lá estava ele: Parado, olhando para um barranco ingrime. Claro que ele tinha percebido sua presença, e Mello nem tinha feito questão de esconder que está lá, mas como sempre, Near o ignorava. Aquela inexpressividade dele era perturbadora, ele não sentia nada, e Mello nunca conseguiu mudar aquilo. Nunca.

Mas iria arrancar alguma emoção do albino, nem que seja a força.

-O que está fazendo, Mello...?-perguntou Near, ligeiramente surpreso com o contato repentino. Mello, sem nem mesmo perceber, tinha segurando os ombros do seu rival com tanta força, que o imobilizava.

-Por que veio para cá?-perguntou entre os dentes.

-Por que Mello parecia não querer ficar perto de mim.-respondeu inocente. Mello apertou seu ombro com mais força ainda, encarando-o com raiva.

-Desde quando você se importa com o que eu sinto?-puxou Near bruscamente, fazendo os dois ficarem ainda mais próximos. Near desviou o olhar, ficando em silencio por vários segundos.

-Só achei que evitaria problemas.

-Problemas?-repetiu sarcástico.-Meus problemas não te interessam!

-...Não deveria ficar perto de mim.-falou calmo.-A não ser que eu julgasse apropriado.-Mello o trouxe ainda mais para perto de si.

-E quem disse que eu iria respeitar isso?-perguntou ameaçadoramente.-Ou você vai contar para o Roger?

-Eu não falo de meus assuntos pessoais com outras pessoas e Mello já sabe disso.-A respiração de Near estava ofegante, Mello o estava apertando com muita força.

-Está dizendo que eu posso fazer o que quiser com você?-perguntou estreitando os olhos perigosamente, seus lábios contorcidos num sorriso malicioso.

-...Mello sabe que não é isso que eu quis dizer.

-Near!-segurando o ombro de Near com mais força ainda, deu um passo em direção a ele encarando-o alucinado. Near tentou se desvencilhar, Mello já estava começando a machucá-lo e ele estava tendo dificuldade para respirar.

Nisso, os dois, que estavam na beira do barranco, acabaram escorregando e caindo juntos, barranco abaixo.

-...!

Seu braço doía e sentia seu corpo arder, como se tivesse sido arranhado. Sentiu algo quente e pesado sobre si, e imaginou que era terra ou até mesmo alguma pedra, não dava pra distinguir nada com aquela dor que sentia. Pode sentir que estava sobre uma grama meio rala, sentia um pouco de terra atritar seu braço, e isto lhe causava uma dor imensa. Sentiu um liquido quente escorrer sobre sua face, e concluiu que a situação era critica. Ainda estava muito tonto, mas abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando realizar o mínimo de movimentos possíveis.

Lentamente, passou sua mão sobre sua barriga, para tirar aquela pedra de cima de si, mas surpreendentemente era uma coisa macia. Muito macia e quente.

Mello arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com a cena diante de si: Lá estava ele, deitando sobre a grama e Near, seu rival, sobre dele, com a cabeça encostada suavemente sobre seu abdômen.

O coração de Mello começou a bater cada vez mais rápido e por algum motivo desconhecido ele corou violentamente.

Tentando se controlar, verificou se Near tinha algum ferimento grave, e aparentemente não tinha nada demais a não ser sua perna, que estava sangrando.

Devia ter sido uma queda violenta para o pequeno Near, ele não agüentaria o tranco como Mello. O inatingível Near estava ali, sobre Mello, tão indefeso e inocente...Mello não podia deixar de sentir uma leve tentação que aumentava no ritmo de seus batimentos.

-E pensar que hoje seria um dia comum foi definitivamente um grande erro...-comentou Mello baixinho, sem saber o que fazer.

_**-------//---------//**_

_**Desculpem a demora! Eu tive muito que estudar essa semana e não deu tempo de finalizar esse capitulo. **_

_**Eu já planejava fazer esse momento desde o primeiro cap. E minha maior dificuldade foi fazê-lo ficar bem natural...Mas isso foi o melhor que eu consegui. **_

_**Gostaram:D **_

_**Acho que eu coloquei uma Near em uma posição bem difícil, literalmente o.o''' **_

_**Tadinho, eu sempre abuso dele 8D**_

_**Enfim, vai ter chãão XD **_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal, vocês me motivam :D**_

_**Beijos **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Death note não me pertence. **

"**..." pensamentos.**

**(...) comentários off. **

**Capitulo 6:**

Tinham sem passado trinta minutos e Mello continuava sem idéia do que fazer. A dor já não estava tão forte, mas ele não tinha certeza se podia ou não se mexer. Tinha medo que ao movimentar Near pudesse causar um dano ainda mais sério a ele.

Chamar por ajuda também não iria adiantar em nada, estava muito afastados e ele não tinha certeza se Matt já tinha retornado.

Restava esperar para ver se alguém daria por falta deles, Matt com certeza daria, mas iria demorar quanto tempo? E se ele ainda estivesse com a Hal? Ela estava tão irritada com Mello que provavelmente não ia querer saber dele por vários dias.

-Droga...!-murmurou irritado. Mello não era o tipo de pessoa que sentava e esperava, ia sair dali sozinho, nem que tivesse que carregar seu arqui-rival por dez quilômetros.

Obviamente tinha pensado em deixá-lo ai e ir embora. Ele o odiava, certo?

Se ele morresse a vida de Mello não seria mais um inferno, ele seria o primeiro do instituto, seria o sucessor de L e estaria completo. Mas...Poderia mesmo se sentir completo sem Near? Não seria tudo muito fácil sem seu rival por perto? Afinal, para Mello ser melhor que todas aquelas crianças não precisava de muito. Mas com Near era diferente, com ele tinha que se esforçar cada vez mais. Mesmo não admitindo, era Near que o fazia ser melhor.

Mello o odiava tanto e mesmo assim não conseguiria viver sem ele.

-Quando foi que eu fiquei tão dependente de você, pirralho?-perguntou para o inconsciente Near, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos.

Mello resolveu enfim, fazer alguma coisa, tirou Near de seu colo o mais delicadamente possível, colocando-o no chão.

Tentou se levantar com uma certa dificuldade, gemendo de dor. Sua perna estava boa, o problema era o seu braço, estava completamente arranhado, praticamente em carne viva. Mas Mello era forte e ia agüentar aquela dor.

Olhou para Near, que estava tão angelical desmaiado no chão. Parecia que a enorme distancia que os separava, no fundo, não passava de alguns centímetros. Era como se não fossem mais rivais, eram apenas dois garotos normais, sem nada para atrapalhá-los.

Com uma certa dificuldade, colocou Near sobre suas costas, passando seus braços sobre seu pescoço e segurando duas pernas com suas mãos. Assim era mais fácil de carregá-lo de volta.

Respirou fundo, tentando calcular a distancia de volta para uma parte mais habitada do parque, e concluiu que era melhor buscar uma parte menos ingrime para subir do que por aquele barranco.

------//------------------//--------

Hal estava exausta, tinha voltado andando e carregando todo o equipamento sozinha, já que Mello não tinha sido minimamente cavalheiro para voltar e ajudá-la.

"O idiota deve estar agora tomando chocolate quente e brincando com aquele insuportável do Matt".-pensou desanimada.

-Hal, Hal! Cadê o Near?-perguntou Linda exaltada, parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona.

-Não sei.-respondeu Hal indiferente. Parecia que Near ainda não tinha voltado, mas Mello não teria feito alguma idiotice impensada, teria?

Linda parou um pouco para respirar e continuou:

-Ele ainda não voltou!-falou chorosa.-Acho que ele pode ter se machucado, eu sei lá!

-Acalme-se Linda! Ele deve estar com o Matt no parque pintando.

-Esse é o problema!-gritou ela.-O Matt já voltou!-Hal arregalou os olhos, estava certa afinal.

-E o Mello?-perguntou firme. Linda pareceu finalmente ter entendido onde Hal queria chegar. Começou a balançar a cabeça freneticamente, chorando desesperada.

-Ta-ta-...Ele...

-Fale logo!-irritou-se Hal.

-Ele também não está aqui!-cuspiu ela, chorando ainda mais.

-Droga!-E saiu correndo deixando Linda para trás.

-------//----------------//---------

Estava escurecendo rapidamente e Mello ainda não tinha achado ninguém para ajudá-los.

Near continuava inconsciente e respirando cada vez menos e isso estava deixando Mello extremamente preocupado. Ele estava ficando mais gelado a cada minuto que passava e Mello não tinha nada para mantê-lo aquecido. Sentiu o corpo de Near tremer levemente sobre o seu e o escutou soltar alguns gemidos baixinhos de frio. Precisava voltar rapidamente para o instituto, antes que Near pudesse ter uma hipotermia.

Tentou apressar o passo, mas era inútil, já não conseguia mais enxergar para onde ia. Sentia-se perdido e sem idéia do que fazer. Só sabia que não ia desistir, nunca desistia e não seria aquele pirralho a fazê-lo desistir.

Não sabia exatamente o por que, mas queria salvar Near de qualquer jeito. Iria derrotá-lo na corrida para ser sucessor de L dignamente, queria ver alguma emoção no seu olhar quando fosse derrotado. Queria fazê-lo sentir e para isso não o deixaria morrer ali.

-Me...Mello.-escutou um sussurro quase inaudível em seu ouvido, mas só aquilo foi suficiente para lhe causar uma onda de felicidade.

-Near!-gritou aliviado.-Você está bem?

-Sim...-falou baixinho no ouvido de Mello.-Onde estamos?

-Vou te levar para o instituto, vai ficar tudo bem.-tentou consolá-lo com uma voz suave. Mello não sabia por que, mas não conseguia brigar com ele. Estava tão aliviado dele estar bem, que não conseguia nem sentir raiva por toda preocupação que Near causou.

-Por que...?-perguntou com a voz fraca.-Mello me odeia.-Mello engoliu seco. Odiava Near, isso era verdade, mas por que não conseguia simplesmente largá-lo lá pra morrer? Por que não conseguia sentir raiva dele agora? Queria poder socá-lo, assim tudo seria mais fácil.

-Nunca duvide disso, Near.-falou seco.-Seria um grande erro.

-Obrigado Mello.-sussurrou Near suavemente em seu ouvido, causando calafrios em Mello.

-Eu não...-começou a explicar, mas viu que Near tinha voltado a dormir. Mas aquilo era um sorriso? Um sorriso nos lábios de Near? Mello não pode acreditar no que via. Ele estava sorrindo de um jeito terno e inocente, quase imperceptível. Aquele pequeno sorriso fez o coração de Mello ir a mil, assim como seus pensamentos.

Ele estava enfim sentindo alguma coisa? Estava feliz por Mello tê-lo ajudado?

Mello tinha enfim feito near sentir alguma coisa?

-------//----------------//

-Matt seu grande idiota!-gritou Hal arrombando a porta do quarto de Matt e o encarando furiosa.

-O que eu fiz agora?-perguntou preguiçoso. Estava esparramado no sofá jogando videogame.

-Cadê o Mello?

-E eu tenho um radar de Mello por acaso?-perguntou sem olhá-la, visivelmente mais interessado no seu game.-Ele deve estar por ai.

-Você não é o melhor amigo dele?-perguntou nervosa.-Não é aquele que não deixa ele se aproximar de ninguém?

-Sou.-respirou fundo-Mas hoje não tive escolha.

-O quê!?-perguntou com a voz fraca.-Você deixou os dois sozinhos no parque?

-Deixei.-a voz dele soava um pouco amargurada e matt se recusava a encarar Hal.

-PIIKA. (barulho do game pra quem não sabe o.o')

-SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL!-gritou ela furiosa.-Não faz idéia do que causou? Mello pode ter machucado o Near seriamente!

-Então você realmente não sabe nada sobre o Mello.-respondeu indiferente, ainda concentrado no game.-E quer que eu a deixe se aproximar dele?

-Olhe para mim, Matt.-ordenou ela autoritária. Matt continuou a jogar, como se ela nem estivesse no quarto e isso a deixou ainda mais irritada.

Num dos impulsos típicos de Mello, Hal foi pra cima dele tirando o game de sua mão e jogando longe.

-Me escuta!-gritou ela tentando fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos. Matt continuou indiferente e empurrou Hal, tentando fazê-la sair de cima dele.

-MATT!-gritou enquanto caia no chão.

-Escuta.-começou ele em um tom mais frio que o normal.-Eu não vou te dar satisfações do que faço ou deixo de fazer, Hal.-se levantou.-E que isso fique bem claro.

-Você não gosta dele? Por que não luta pela pessoa que ama?-perguntou ela firme. Matt pela primeira vez olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

-É por isso que somos diferentes.-falou frio.-Eu nunca colocaria minha felicidade acima da dele.-E Hal pode jurar que viu uma profunda tristeza nos olhos de Matt, mas durou apenas alguns segundos.

-Além disso, Mello me prometeu que não ia machucar o Near.-falou sério.-Os dois precisavam conversar, por mais doloroso que isso seja.-sua voz agora estava mais vacilante e amarga.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Hal como um baque. Ela era assim tão egoísta a ponto que querer que eles ficassem juntos mesmo que isso sacrificasse a felicidade de Mello?

Por que ela nunca parou para pensar nele? Sempre achou que Matt fosse o egoísta possessivo, mas na verdade era ela. Ele apenas protegia seu amigo por que sabia que no fundo, ele não odiava Near.

Abaixou a cabeça, chorando baixinho. Estava envergonhada do seu egoísmo e falta de maturidade. Matt que era dois anos mais que ela, era bem mais maduro. Ele priorizava a pessoa amada antes dele, ele realmente amava Mello. Um amor tão forte desestimulou Hal, nunca poderia competir com ele.

-Ei.-chamou ele, estendendo a mão para ela se levantar.-Não precisa ficar assim, vamos achar os dois.-deu um sorrisinho maroto.

-Obrigada Matt.-disse Hal secando suas lágrimas e pegando a mão de Matt para se levantar.-Vamos achá-los!-falou mais animada, sorrindo também.

**------//---------------//------------//**

**Desculpe a demora desse capítulo, eu realmente estou atolada com os meus estudos. O próximo vai sair, se eu tiver alguma brechinha, na quarta. Senão quinta ou sexta.**

**Desculpem-me :/**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! 3**

**E obrigada a Maiga que me ajudou com esse capítulo :D **

**Beijos **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7:**

Estava exausto, não agüentava dar nem mais um passo, mas precisava continuar. Near não sabia, mas aquele sorriso singelo o motivou a continuar.

Estava cada vez mais frio e ele não sabia mais quanto tempo o pequeno iria agüentar. Ele tinha parado de tremer um pouco, mas ainda estava muito gelado e sua respiração fraca.

-Droga! POR QUE NÃO TEM NINGUEM AQUI?-gritou com todas as suas forças. Mas já sabia a resposta, o parque estava fechado e ninguém viria até amanhã.

-Near, eu não vou desistir...

----//--------------//--------//

-Então eles ainda não voltaram?-perguntou enquanto tomava uma xícara de café com vários cubinhos de açúcar ainda não dissolvidos.

-Não, receio que ainda estão no parque.-respondeu Roger aflito.-Vou chamar agora mesmo a policia.

-Não será necessário, Roger.-respondeu rapidamente.-Eu mesmo vou procurá-los.

-Mas, L!

-Roger, quero que chame Matt para me ajudar.-falou ríspido se levantando logo em seguida.

-Apenas os dois?

-Será mais do que suficiente Roger.-E saiu.

-----//-----------//---------//

Andou pelos corredores do instituto em passos largos e um pouco mais agitado que o de costume, esperava encontrar o ruivo o mais rapidamente possível. Não queria que as crianças o cercassem, não tinha tempo para isso agora.

E lá estava ele, indiferente como sempre, e sendo seguido por uma garota mais velha, que L não conseguia recordar o nome. Mudou sua direção imediatamente para onde eles estavam e chamou:

-Matt.-mesmo tendo usado um tom tão baixo e casual o ruivo reconheceu o imediatamente como L. E o mesmo aconteceu com Hal. Os dois pareciam paralisados de tanto surpresa enquanto L caminhava na direção dos dois.

-L...? O que faz aqui?-perguntou Matt, tentando conter a agitação.

-Bem, isso não vem ao caso agora.-falou pensativo.-Temos que achar Mello e Near.

-Então já sabe, L?-perguntou Hal.

-Claro.-falou colocando o polegar na boca.-E quero sua ajuda Matt.

-A minha...?-falou lisonjeado.

-Eu também posso ir?-perguntou Hal receosa. L balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Vamos.

-ESPERE!-alguém gritou correndo na direção deles.

-Linda?-perguntou Hal confusa. Seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar e ela parecia extremamente desesperada.

-Eu também quero ir!-falou chorando.-Eu quero muito ajudar o Near!-L pareceu demorar alguns segundos para finalmente entender o que a menina queria, mas com uma expressão tediosa, fez que sim com a cabeça se voltou para a saída do orfanato.

--------//------------------//---------------//

-Eu não posso... Desistir...-disse ofegante. Não enxergava nada naquela escuridão e estavam tão afastados da trilha do parque que nem iluminação tinha.

-Argh!-bateu seu pé em alguma coisa muito dura que logo reconheceu ser uma escada.

"Uma escada! Estamos salvos!" -pensou aliviado enquanto subia a longa escada, vendo uma luz amarelada bem fraquinha no fim dela.

Quando finalmente alcançou o topo, pode ver várias luzes relativamente fracas iluminando a trilha do parque.

Sorriu aliviado.Agora era só seguir até o final.

------//---------//-------//

-Obrigado Watari.-agradeceu L polidamente.-Sem você não conseguiríamos entrar no parque até amanhã.

-Tudo pelo Ryuuzaki.-respondeu satisfeito.

-Vamos, L!-gritou Matt, que estava mais à frente.

-Qualquer coisa, estou aqui na entrada.-falou Watari enquanto L corria atrás das crianças.

-------//-------------//----------

Pensou ter ouvido vozes, mas deveria ser só a fome o cansaço que estavam lhe causando alucinações.

Bem distante, vinha alguém correndo em sua direção, parecia preocupado.

-Ele usa uma blusa parecida com a do Matt... Espere! É o Matt!-concluiu alegre.

-Mello!

-Matt!

-Cara, você ta um trapo!-disse sorrindo.

-Você também não ta grande coisa!-respondeu ofegante.

-Também, estive procurando por você a noite toda! Cara, o que aconteceu?

-O que acha que aconteceu?-retrucou impaciente.

-Hahaha, que cena comovente.-disse olhando para a criança inocente deitada nas costas de Mello. Este corou imediatamente, desviando o olhar, incomodado.

-E-eu...Eu não podia abandoná-lo.-disse derrotado, sentindo seu rosto arder ainda mais.

-Eu sei.-Mello olhou-o confuso.-Você prometeu para mim, lembra?-e sorriu docemente para o amigo.

-Claro.-e foi a última coisa que disse antes de desmaiar nos braços de Matt.

(Pobre Matt! Teve que segurar o Mello e o Near juntos... Agora imaginem a cena! Eu realmente sou maldosa :/ )

---------//------------------//-------------//

Escutou vozes murmurando muito próximas de si. Tentou se mexer, mas sentiu uma dor aguda no braço esquerdo.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, incomodado com a claridade. A primeira coisa que viu foi a face de Matt, olhando-o com preocupação, logo atrás dele a enfermeira do instituto.

-Matt...?-falou com dificuldade, tentando se sentar na cama.

-Tá tudo bem agora, Mello.-começou a confortá-lo.-Você não tá em estado grave.

-Foram só alguns arranhões. Apenas no seu braço esquerdo foi mais profundo, mas vai sarar logo.-falou a enfermeira com uma voz infantil, saindo do quarto onde se encontravam logo em seguida.

Matt esperou alguns segundos e voltou a falar:

-Você não vai perguntar?

-...O quê?-perguntou impaciente, sabendo onde o amigo queria chegar. É claro que queria perguntar, mas já não era humilhante o bastante ter que carregar seu rival durante horas?

-Você sabe o que é. -E diante do silêncio do amigo, deu um longo suspiro.-Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, Mello.

Mello arregalou os olhos, se sentindo emocionado pelas palavras do amigo. Era verdade, Matt estava sempre lá pra ajudá-lo. Nunca o abandonou um minuto sequer, Mello devia a ele no mínimo uma explicação. Mas era tão difícil...

"Droga! Deve ser o efeito do maldito remédio!" -pensou irritado.

-...Como ele está?-perguntou contrariado. Não queria expressa sua preocupação com o albino, mas sentia uma dor no peito ao pensar no pior.

-Está bem.-sorriu divertido.-Falaram que se você não o tivesse ajudado, ele provavelmente morreria.-Mello arregalou os olhos.-Como acha que ele se sente agora?

-E...E-eu...Não...-começou, mas estava tão abalado que não conseguia nem formular uma frase direito. Ele não imaginava que salvaria a vida dele...De certa forma, ele tinha causado o acidente, mas poderia tê-lo abandonado lá. Agora Near iria dever a vida dele para Mello, nada poderia ser melhor que isso. Era como se ele tivesse vencido, sem Mello Near não teria sobrevivido, ele morreria lá, indefeso.

-Eu...Venci?-perguntou ainda divagando.

-Mello...-falou com um pouco de decepção na voz.-É só nisso que pensa?

-Eu consegui...-falou como se ele mesmo não acreditasse naquela situação.

-Então quer dizer que o salvou apenas para vencer?-As palavras de Matt o tiraram de sua fantasia...Não era esse o motivo. Não o tinha salvado pra ganhar, não tinha nem pensando nisso até agora. Então por que o salvou?

Olhou para Matt com uma expressão muito confusa. Matt sorriu, abraçando-o logo em seguida.

-Esquece isso por enquanto...-pediu o amigo, quase implorando.

-Matt...Sinto muito.-desculpou-se enquanto correspondia ao abraço, com uma certa dificuldade em se mover.-Eu só te preocupo...-falou baixinho no ouvido de Matt.

-Tudo bem...-fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração acelerar.-Você sabe que eu faço tudo por você.

Matt o abraçou com mais força e Mello relaxou nos braços do amigo, sabia que Matt se preocupava muito com ele. Sabia que sempre que fizesse alguma besteira, Matt estaria lá para ajudá-lo. Mas se sentia péssimo por não poder fazer nada do tipo pelo amigo. Quando poderia corresponder?

-Obrigado Matt...

---------//----------------//--------------

**Ahh, eu tô inspirada hoje! Não sei por que mas acordei feliz, deve ser por que é feriado /o/**

**Vou escrever mais de noite, e quero agradecer ao apoio de vocês! 3**

**Eu estou me sentindo mal pelo Matt, tenho ignorado ele na fic...;-;''**

****

**tchaau :**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8:**

Fazia quase um dia que estava de cama, mas já estava se sentido bem melhor, apesar de um certo albino não sair de sua cabeça.

Não sabia colocar em palavras esse sentimento, queria vê-lo para saber como estava indo, mas algo o impedia de ir. Estava inseguro demais.

Mesmo com Matt o tranqüilizando, dizendo que near estava bem, ele tinha medo de ir lá e encontrá-lo machucado, ou até mesmo, bravo com ele por ter causado tal situação.

Ele morreria se não fosse por Mello, não é? Não devia estar agradecido? A verdade é que se não fosse por Mello, ele não estaria naquela situação.

Ele poderia odiá-lo por isso, mas por que Mello se importava tanto?

Ele venceu, queria esfregar isso na cara de Near até vê-lo demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção, por menor que fosse, já satisfaria aquele desejo insano de Mello.

Mas sua preocupação com a saúde dele era ainda maior que seu desejo de vencer no momento, e isso estava deixando Mello cada vez mais confuso.

Vencer não era tudo? Ele não seria o primeiro a qualquer custo? O custo da vida de Near não parecia ser algo tão relevante desde que ele alcançasse seu objetivo. Mas por que Mello não conseguia parar de pensar nele?

-Mello...-chamou uma voz tímida através da porta entreaberta da enfermaria, tirando Mello de seus pensamentos. Piscou confuso, tentando identificar de quem era a voz.

-Entre.

-Oi...-entrou a tímida Linda pela porta, carregando uma enorme cesta coberta com um pano xadrez.-Está melhor, Mello?-Mello tentou não transparecer a irritação ao lembrar da ultima vez que tinha se encontrado com Linda.

-Estou bem.-respondeu indiferente, esperando que ela fosse embora rapidamente.

-Estou tão feliz!-abriu um sorriso alegre, sentando-se em uma cadeira na frente da cama de Mello.-Eu fiz isso para você!-falou alegre enquanto colocava um pote com pequenos chocolates caseiros na mesa ao lado da cama de Mello.

-...Você que fez?-Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.-Obrigado.-agradeceu Mello meio contrariado, logo pegando o pote de chocolates e começando a comê-los.

-Não foi nada! Fico feliz que gostou!-sorriu alegre. Mello passou a observar a cesta, pra quem seria? E foi ai que se tocou, era para Near! Aquela ratinha alegre tinha feito tudo aquilo para o Near!

"Não pode ser...! Será que essa idiota gosta do Near? Tsc... Pra quem mais pode ser essa cesta?"-pensou irritado, e antes que percebesse já tinha perguntado:

-Pra quem é essa cesta?-o rosto de Linda mudou rapidamente para um tom rosado.

-Ah, eh...Eu...Eh...Ihh!-babulcilhou ela, corando ainda mais. Mello a observava com uma expressão irritada, a ansiedade de crescendo cada vez mais.

-É...Pro Near.-falou fitando insistentemente seus próprios pés.

-Por que?-perguntou Mello já antecipando a resposta.

-E-eu...Eu sei que a saúde dele é frágil e queria que ele melhorasse logo...E-eu...

-Corte o papo furado!-rosnou Mello com irritação.

-Está bem, Mello...Você é a pessoa mais próxima do Near então eu...Então eu queria muito que me ajudasse!- suplicou ela. Mello levantou uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente fora de si. Como aquela garota estúpida podia afirmar uma coisa do tipo? Mello odiava Near, como poderia ser a pessoa mais próxima dele?

-Ajudar como?-perguntou ele, fingindo indiferença.

-Eu gosto muito do Near.-confessou enfim. Não era como se Mello não suspeitasse, mas ao ouvir as palavras saírem da boca de Linda fez seu sangue ferver. Como ela poderia gostar dele? Ela nem o conhecia; Não sabia onde tinha nascido, sua matéria favorita, sua cor favorita, absolutamente nada! Mas a triste verdade era que ele também não, não sabia nada sobre o Near, ele não permitia a aproximação dele...

-...Por que?-perguntou mal-humorado.

-Po-Por que?-falou sem graça.-Eu acho Near um mistério, ele é tão fechado, tão indiferente ao resto do mundo. Queria tanto poder me aproximar a ser a pessoa especial dele. A única pessoa que ele vai deixar se aproximar. Queria ficar ao lado dele para sempre, ele é especial para mim.-deu uma pequena pausa e continuou:- E ele é muito fofo.

"É, ele é fofo... Argh! Que merda de pensamento foi esse? Essa maldita criatura está me dando nos nervos...!" -pensou Mello, tentando se controlar para não bater em Linda.

-Olha, Linda...Eu não quero ser desagradável.- "Ah, como eu quero" -Mas não acho que o Near esteja aberto para um relacionamento.-falou fingindo simpatia enquanto observava cada movimento dela.

Os olhos de Linda se emocionaram e parecia que ela ia chorar a qualquer instante. Suas mãos apertaram com força a cesta enquanto ela sorria tristemente para Mello.

-Eu sei que ele nem sabe que eu existo...Mas eu pretendo mudar isso!-falou determinada, para a infelicidade de Mello.-O que acha que ele gosta de comer?-perguntou docemente.

-E como eu vou saber?-respondeu aborrecido.

-Me desculpe, não fique bravo!-pediu ela gentilmente-Eu só não sabia do que ele gostava e preparei um pouco de tudo!-disse alegre enquanto mostrava o conteúdo da cesta.

-Realmente tem de tudo.-concluiu Mello olhando desinteressado.

-Que bom!-deu um pequeno pulinho na cadeira. Mello parecia achar a mancha do teto da enfermaria a coisa mais interessante do mundo no momento. Estava com tanta raiva que se olhasse para aquela expressão saltitante de Linda seus instintos selvagens se aguçariam e ela nunca saberia o que a atacou.

Não entendia aquele amor dela. Ela desejava se aproximar de Near, mas Mello era o único que podia se aproximar dele, mesmo que fosse para feri-lo. Queria entendê-lo, que piada! Nem mesmo ele conseguia entender o Near, e ela achava que iria conseguir? Queria ser especial para ele? Near não precisa de alguma garota saltitante, ele está muito bem sozinho.

Sozinho...Near não precisa de ninguém e nunca precisou. Solitário? Mello nunca o imaginou assim, ele não era solitário, gostava de ficar sozinho. Não precisava de ninguém por que ninguém nunca estaria no seu nível. Por mais que se esforçasse nunca seria um igual para Near, nunca poderia se aproximar dele. Mas por que o fato de outra pessoa querer se aproximar dele o irritava tanto?

-Então eu vou lá entregar para ele! Obrigada, Mello!-se levantou.-Fiquei muito feliz por você ter salvado ele, enfim poderão ser amigos!-e saiu, sorridente e saltitante, com o sempre.

-Amigos...?-murmurou para o nada, mais confuso do que antes.

---------//---------------------//-----------//-----------------------

Near escutou batidas coordenadas na porta minutos depois de ter acordado. Olhou para as cortinas fechadas do quarto e depois para a porta, e finalmente disse:

-Entre.-falou sem emoções, já tendo uma breve idéia de quem estava na porta.

-Ah...Oi Near!-cumprimentou Linda sorrindo.

-Olá Linda.-cumprimentou Near, fazendo um sinal de "entre" com as mãos. Linda foi até as cortinas, abrindo-as e deixando a claridade do lindo dia de sol adentrar o quarto. Near rapidamente colocou o braço sobre os olhos, incomodado com a claridade.

Linda foi até mesa que fica ao lado da cama de Near, colocando a cesta em cima dela, sorrindo calorosamente para Near, que já tinha se acostumado com a claridade, mas ainda mantinha a mesma inexpressão de sempre.

-Como você está, Near?-perguntou enquanto se sentava na poltrona mais próxima da cama dele.

-Estou bem. Obrigada pela preocupação.-falou sem emoções, olhando-a diretamente.

-Fico tão aliviada, eu realmente fiquei muito preocupada, Near! Mas e a sua perna?-perguntou olhando para a perna enfaixada de Near, sem coberta pelos lençóis.

-Os médicos disseram que foi apenas uma torção, em uma semana já poderei andar normalmente.-falou tranqüilo, observando Linda atentamente.

-Mas pensar que Mello o salvou e...-Parou ao perceber que Near desviou seu olhar rapidamente à menção do nome Mello.-Desculpe!-pediu abaixando a cabeça, envergonhada.

-Tudo bem, Linda.-falou calmamente.-Mello não teve a intenção de me ajudar.-Linda levantou a cabeça, encarando-o com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo preocupada e curiosa.

-Por que?

-Ele só fez isso para vencer.-conclui começando a brincar com uma mecha de cabelo.-Logo ele virá se vangloriar.-Os olhos de Linda se arregalaram ao ouvir isso, aparentemente ela acreditava piamente que os dois seriam bons amigos de agora em diante.

-Mas Near será que Mello faria mesmo uma coisa dessas?

-Por mais que pense, não consigo achar outra solução lógica.-respondeu passando a brincar com outra mecha.

-...Near...-falou Linda tristemente.-Não se preocupe, você sempre terá a mim!-sorriu alegre. O albino continuou indiferente, embora parecesse ter concentrado toda sua atenção em Linda, parando de brincar com o cabelo.

-Fico muito grato, Linda.-e pela primeira vez, sorriu para Linda. Não era um sorriso como os que ela dava a ela, era bem mais singelo e suave, mas mesmo assim, fez Linda sentir uma onde crescente de felicidade.

-Eu fiz para você!-apontou para a cesta.-Não sabia sua comida favorita então fiz um pouco de tudo, espero que goste!

-...Eu gosto de...Chocolate branco.-respondeu sem olhá-la.

-Chocolate?-repetiu surpresa.-Não achei que gostasse de doces.-falou confusa.

-...Eu não gostava.-respondeu pensativo, começando a brincar com o cabelo novamente.

-Hã? Ah, enfim...Tem chocolate aqui sim, mas você deve se alimentar com algo mais saudável. Gosta de cenouras?-E começou a desembrulhar as coisas da cesta, servindo delicadamente na mesinha, deixando tudo de uma forma fácil para Near pegar e ao mesmo tempo tentando puxar conversa. E assim foi a tarde toda...

--------//----------------------------//

**_Não gostei desse final, achei que ficou meio inacabado o.o'''_**

**_mas estou me divertindo postando isso e ouvindo Depeche Mode -_**

**_pra quem gosta de LindaxNear...Mas aviso que eu não curto esse casal e vai ser difícil fazer algo mais do que isso / cabeçudaa_**

**_Próximo talvez faça a Hal aparecer...Repararam que eu esqueci dele em dois capítulos seguidos? u.u''' eu realmente nasci pra fazer yaoi XD _**

**_obrigada por lerem e aturarem meus comentários nonsense u.u'' _**

**_tchau :X_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9:**

Mello estava largado naquela enfermaria a dias e já estava extremamente irritado com a situação. Já estava bem, não precisava ficar naquele quarto infernal por mais tempo para garantir sua recuperação! Por Deus, não foi um ferimento tão sério assim, Mello se lembrava de ter se machucado muito mais numa briga do que naquele dia e ele não tinha ficado metade do tempo na enfermaria. Ele poderia muito bem estar fazendo algo mais útil, como estudar para ultrapassar Near. Enfurnado lá, as malditas enfermeiras insistiam que ele descansasse toda vez que pegava um livro.

Seu grande salvador era Matt, que o visitava todo dia, trazendo jogos e chocolate. Aqueles poucos minutos com seu amigo eram o suficiente para fazê-lo se esquecer da terrível condição que se encontrava.

Estava se esforçando para não pensar em Near, tentando se convencer de que, ele estando mal, era melhor para ele. Repetia isso para si mesmo todo o dia, se enganando, fingindo não estar preocupado.

Escutou batidas ritmadas na porta, logo identificando ser Matt.

-Entre, Matt.

-Hey, Mello.-cumprimentou sorridente.-Tenho uma novidade para você.

-Não me diga que...!-arregalou os olhos, já antecipando a novidade.

-Isso mesmo! Hoje você sai daqui!-sorriu animado, indo abraçar o amigo.

-Não podia ter uma noticia melhor do que essa!-sorriu aliviado, correspondendo o abraço. Finalmente estava livre daquele quartinho fechado e da enfermeira afável.

-Pode pegar suas coisa que eu te ajudo a levá-las para o quarto.-ofereceu o amigo, se desvencilhando do abraço.

-Valeu, Matt. Vamos sair logo desse maldito lugar.

----------//------------------//----------------------//----------------------//

Depois de se ajeitar em seu antigo quarto, Mello e Matt estavam prontos para passar o resto da tarde se divertido. Começaram a jogar videogame, e só param no final da tarde, quando Matt finalmente conseguiu a pontuação máxima e o jogo não tinha mais graça.

-Ei, Mello.-chamou Matt segurando a risada.-Sabe aquele negocio que eu te falei sobre o Roger?

-Matt, essa história de novo?

-Mas eu juro que vi um cara suspeito sair do escritório dele!-insistiu Matt.

-Tem sempre gente falando com o Roger, ele é o administrador, Matt.-comentou Mello desinteressado.

-Você vai ver, eu ainda vou descobrir.-replicou convencido de sua teoria.-Mello...

-Hm?

-Você...-começou receoso - Você...

-Fale logo, Matt!-gritou Mello, impaciente.

-Você...Foi visitar o Near?-falou enfim, observando o amigo atentamente.

Mello abriu a boca e fechou umas três vezes, tentando responder. Por que sempre que ele esquecia de Near algo o fazia lembrar dele? Aquele pirralho irritante nunca o deixava em paz, não é mesmo? Claro que já tinha passado pela sua cabeça visitá-lo, muitas vezes, por sinal, mas algo o impedia de ir. Queira esfregar na cara de Near que tinha vencido, mas sempre que ia falar com o maldito pirralho, as coisas nunca saiam como ele imaginava. Ele sempre o fazia perder o controle a fazer algo irracional. Era simplesmente impossível se aproximar de Near.

-Por que eu iria?-respondeu aborrecido.

-Você realmente acha que eu posso responder essa pergunta, Mello?-suspirou.-Você já devia ter entendido tudo a esse ponto.

-O que quer dizer com isso?-perguntou confuso.

-Me responda com sinceridade: Por que você não foi visitá-lo?-Matt estava com uma expressão séria no rosto e olhava Mello atentamente.

-Por que...E-eu...-começou, mas não sabia a resposta. Por que não foi visitá-lo e esfregar sua vitória na cara de Near? Ver enfim, uma expressão em seu rosto?

-Você não sabe a resposta, não é?-perguntou sorrindo calorosamente para o amigo.-Você diz que venceu, mas por que não vai esfregar isso na cara dele?-Mello permaneceu em silêncio, parecendo muito aborrecido.-Eu acho que você devia pensar sobre isso, e parar de mentir para si mesmo.

-Do que está falando, Matt?-gritou Mello, se levantando bruscamente.

-Você está com medo.-falou sem rodeios, lhe lançando um olhar singelo. Mello pareceu chocado por um momento, mas logo estreitou os olhos perigosamente, como sempre fazia, quando estava aborrecido.

-Medo? Do que eu teria medo!?-rosnou Mello.

-Mello, pense um pouco.-deu uma pausa-Eu falo com você amanhã.-e sorriu tristemente para Mello, parecendo cansado e desapontado ao mesmo tempo. Quando Mello iria deixar de ser tão imaturo e perceber o que realmente sentia? Essa situação estava acabando com ele aos poucos, mesmo tentando ser forte, era realmente difícil não poder ficar com a pessoa que ele ama. Mas o importante era a felicidade de Mello.

Saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás dele. Mello ficou alguns segundos tentando digerir as palavras de Matt, olhando para a porta pensativo.

-Medo...? Por que eu teria medo de ir vê-lo?-perguntou para si mesmo, sentando-se no sofá e fitando o chão insistentemente.

----------------//------------------------------//--------------------------//

O sinal do final das aulas tinha acabado de tocar e Hal estava a caminho do refeitório quando uma de suas amigas a chamou:

-Haal! Hal!

-Ah, oi Bianca!-cumprimentou-a sorrindo.-Quer almoçar com a gente?

-Claro!

As duas seguram até o refeitório conversando, pegaram a comida e se sentaram em uma mesa, com algumas outras colegas de sala. Todas conversavam sobre assuntos banais, quando Bianca disse algo que fez os sentidos de Hal se aguçarem:

-Vocês souberam que o Mello saiu da enfermaria?-comentou ela parecendo não gostar do fato de Mello sair de lá tão cedo.-Agora ele vai continuam a aterrorizar a todos.-deu uma pausa-Mas o pior é que o Near ainda está lá! Ouvi dizer que os ferimentos dele foram causados pelo Mello.

-Nossa!-uma delas exclamou surpresa.-Isso é tão típico do Mello, aquele delinqüente!

-Me falaram que o Mello o empurrou de um barranco, só por que o Near tinha pintado um quadro melhor do que o dele.

-O que eu ouvi foi diferente.-falou outra toda orgulhosa.-Me disseram que o Mello tentou afogá-lo, e depois jogou do barranco!

-Ahh, não duvido que ele tenha feito algo do gênero! Todos estão comentando sobre isso, acho que Mello vai ser expulso.

-Hahaha, que pena! Ele seria fofinho se não fosse tão assustador!

-PAREM!-gritou Hal, se levantando bruscamente e batendo na mesa com a mão. Sua expressão estava séria, e ela lançava um olhar irritado para todas as suas "amigas".

-O que foi, Hal?-perguntou uma dela surpresa.

-Vocês são ridículas...!-começou ela.-Como podem acreditar em boatos como esses?-começou a pegar suas coisas, enquanto continuava a falar:

-Achei que fossem mais inteligentes do que isso. Sinceramente, estou desapontada. Como podem ficar espalhando boatos sobre coisa que não tem absolutamente nada haver com vocês?-e lhes lançando um ultimo olhar de desprezo disse: Cuidem das suas próprias vidas.

--------//---------------------------//--------------------//

Near estava no chão do quarto da enfermaria, montando mais um quebra-cabeça em branco, quando ouviu batidas fortes na porta. Imaginou ser Mello, ninguém mais bateria daquele jeito na porta.

-...Pode entrar.

-Hm...Near?-Ao escutar aquela voz, mesmo sendo familiar, Near se virou para a figura que aparecia na porta. Sem demonstrar sua curiosidade, continuou a observá-la.

-E-eu...-suspirou.-Você está bem?-perguntou sorrindo.

-Já estou quase completamente recuperado.-voltou sua atenção para o quebra-cabeça.-Mas o que a traz aqui, Hal?

Ignorando a pergunta de Near e fechando a porta atrás de si, Hal se sentou próxima a ele, e continuou:

-Você vai sair daqui quando?

-...A enfermeira achou melhor eu ficar por mais uma semana.-Ficaram em silencio por mais alguns minutos, e Hal, que já não estava mais agüentando aquele silencio, e finalmente perguntou o que tanto queria saber:

-O Mello veio te visitar?-perguntou fitando o chão, se sentindo realmente idiota por não ter coragem de falar com Mello pessoalmente.

-...Por que não pergunta pra ele?-Hal deu um longo suspirou, ainda sem olhar para Near.

-Eu tenho medo de falar com ele, sinto que toda essa situação é por minha causa. Tudo que estão falando sobre ele ter machucado você intencionalmente, está errado.Sinto-me ridícula por ter pensando que ele faria isso com você também, mas não é verdade, não é mesmo?

-Mello não fez nada pra mim.-disse enquanto colocava a peça final do quebra-cabeça.

-Eu devia ter confiado no Matt...-disse derrotada.-Ele estava certo, eu não sei nada sobre o Mello.

-Você quer saber mais sobre ele...?-perguntou Near, agora olhando Hal diretamente.-Então não devia estar aqui falando comigo.

-O quê?-perguntou Hal confusa, levantando a cabeça e fixando seu olhar em Near.

-...Eu também não entendo o Mello.-falou pensativo, observando o quebra-cabeça que tinha acabado de montar. Hal permaneceu em silêncio, refletindo sobre as palavras de Near. Ele queria entender o Mello também? Desde quando Near se importava tanto assim com alguma pessoa? A imagem que ela sempre teve dele, foi de alguém alheio às pessoas e seus sentimentos. Não que ele não sentisse nada, mas era difícil para ele entendê-los e se expressar dessa maneira. Near sempre gostou de ficar sozinho, deixado no seu próprio mundo, brincando com seus brinquedos e resolvendo casos difíceis. Era um gênio e provavelmente percebia coisas que a maioria das pessoas não fazia nem idéia. Mas nunca tinha passado pela cabeça de Hal que Near pudesse se preocupar com alguém, ela sabia que ele observava muito os outros, mas achava que era apenas racional, nenhum sentimento envolvido. O fato de ele querer entender Mello não era puramente racional, algo no loiro o fascinava. Talvez Near não fosse como todos o viam, e sim apenas um ser humano normal, com medo de ser magoado.

O barulho das pequenas peças de quebra-cabeça sendo espalhadas pelo chão fez Hal voltar sua atenção para Near. Ele estava começando a montar o quebra-cabeça de novo, ele parecia calmo, inabalável...Mas algo dizia a Hal que não era assim que ele estava se sentindo.

-Obrigada Near!-sorriu.-Boa sorte com o seu quebra-cabeça! Sei que vai decifrá-lo rapidinho!-E foi embora, deixando apenas Near e seu quebra-cabeças no quarto.

--------------//------------------------------------------//------------------------------//------------

_**Oie gente! **_

_**Eu sei que estou muuuito atrasada com a fic e vocês devem estar irritados comigo, mas essas semanas foram sufocantes! Primeiro estava cheeia de provas e precisava recuperar nota em uma matéria, daí nos dias de semana eu nunca podia entrar sequer no MSN. E nos fds meus pais inventaram de viajar, e viajar e viajar! Então já viu, não sobrou tempo nenhum!**_

_**Esse cap eu fiz há uma semana. Daí vocês se perguntam: 'Por que essa lerdaa não postou antes?"**_

_**E eu respondo: O pc deu um problema, e eu não conseguia ligá-lo ¬¬'**_

_**Caraa, parece que o universo se junta pra tudo dar errado em um mês só o.o''**_

_**Enfim, só estou postando a fic hoje mesmo... E infelizmente não tenho previsão para o próximo cap, por que as provas finais estão chegando! T.T**_

_**E ainda tenho ke arrumar o PC. Por que eles dão tanto trabalho, hein? U.u'' **_

_**Ahh, mas no próximo, vou fazer momentos MxN 3**_

_**\o/ **_

_**Finalmente meu casal favorito vai ter um momento e eu vou me certificar de que a Linda esteja beeem ocupada nessa hora... okpsksoak XD**_

_**Desculpem-me mesmo pela demora/ **_

_**Tchaau :D **_

_**Respondendo as reviews anônimas: **_

_**Yu: que bom que está gostando:D  
eu demorei um pouco pra postar esse capítulo, mas a culpa é da minha falta de tempo na vida :/ **_

_**Kopsakposka XD **_

_**Pois é, ele ainda vai sofrer nessa fic 8D **_

_**Beijos **_

_**Lana:**_

_**Obrigada Lana! \o/  
Vou postar com mais freqüência de agora em diante:D**_

_**Beijos **_

_**LindaxNear:**_

_**XDD**_

_**Não doeu tanto escrever esse pequeno trecho, eu admito u.u' **_

_**E você quer me matar pqe eu demorei pra postar esse cap o.o''  
mas não vai dar pra te mandar com exclusividade pqe eu to atrasada demaaais XD  
mas o próximo eu mando, e provavelmente vai ter o encontro dos dois x-x'  
E é claro, obrigada pela ajuda -**_

_**Beijos**_

_**teH Weasley: **_

_**nya, concordo! Yaoi é fooda 8D **_

_**Pois é, é uma dúvida cruel para o Mello ter que escolher entre esses dois DD **_

_**Por isso eu optei por triângulo amoroso \o/ **_

_**Yeah, músicas me inspiram a escrever :D  
e obrigada pela review:D **_

_**Beijos **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10:**

Era madrugada no instituto e todos há essa hora deveriam estar dormindo. O vento batia com força nas janelas, arranhando-as ferozmente. Graças a esse insistente barulho, que dava arrepios até no mais corajoso do instituto, os passos no corredor não seria escutados tão facilmente. Tinha que chegar lá o mais rápido possível, e o mais importante: Sem ser visto.

Sabia que se fosse visto seria o fim, provavelmente não haveria desculpa plausível pra usar naquela situação e a sua expressão inocente seguido de um "Nossa, o que estou fazendo aqui?!" já não enganava mais nenhum monitor há anos.

Desceu as escadas o mais ruidosamente possível, já mantendo em mente onde devia ir. Entrou no estreito corredor que levava àquele conjunto de salinhas frias e nada convidativas, as quais, se ele pudesse escolher, nunca mais voltaria.

-Haha! Nada por aqui, Wins.-Mello estremeceu. Rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma mesinha de canto. Com a mão na boca, para não se ouvir o barulho de sua respiração descompassada, Mello seguiu o monitor com os olhos, até ele sumir do outro lado do corredor.

-Merda...Foi por pouco.-murmurou irritado. Por que ele sempre passava por esse tipo de situação? Já não era castigo o bastante não conseguir tirar seus pensamentos de um certo albino de meio metro?

Verificou se era seguro sair de trás da mesinha, que naquele escuro, dava um belo de um esconderijo. Saiu de lá lentamente, seguindo pelo único corredor do instituto com o piso tão frio que lhe causava arrepios. Era tão gelado e nos quartos devia ser bem pior. Como Near estaria se sentindo? Mello sempre teve a impressão de que ele era muito frio, quase como um cadáver, mas ao tocá-lo naquele dia não sentiu seus pequenos e delicados dedos gelados, pelo contrário, eram quentes. Seu corpo inteiro era quente.

Quando deu por si, já estava na porta de seu quarto da enfermaria. Sabia que não tinha ninguém que fazia ronda por lá e que a enfermeira estava dormindo no primeiro quarto do corredor, e o de Near era o ultimo. Poderia ficar lá parado, encarando a porta como se magicamente ela fosse abrir e o poupasse de qualquer esforço que teria que fazer ou no mínimo, o fizesse entender o por que de estar ali. Por que ele tinha que sempre fazer as coisas e pensar depois? E quando se tratava de Near todo o seu lado racional simplesmente desaparecia, e por mais que ele tentasse justificar seus atos com algum argumento lógico, sempre falhava.

Mas estar ali parado na frente da porta do quarto dele não era uma coisa normal, até mesmo para ele. Sabia que teria que fazer alguma coisa a qualquer instante, mas foi tão mais fácil quando acordou de madrugada e resolveu descer as escadas para ir ao quarto de Near. Ele sequer pensou o que ia fazer quando chegasse lá, apenas desceu as escadas e se arriscou para encarar sua porta.

"É apenas uma maldita porta, você também tem uma no seu quarto, Mello! Agora faça algo ou vá embora!" -pensou enquanto soltava um curto suspiro.- "Matt disse que eu estou com medo. MEDO! Eu não sinto medo, muito menos de um albino de meio metro! Poderia quebrá-lo agora mesmo se quisesse... e... Achei".

Seu tão almejado motivo apareceu em sua cabeça como uma lâmpada acesa. Sabia agora o por que estava lá e o que tinha que fazer.

Segurou a maçaneta sentindo a adrenalina aumentar a cada segundo. A girou lentamente, entrando no quarto logo em seguida e fechando a porta atrás de si. Tudo isso sem fazer um barulhinho sequer.

Olhou ao redor: Lá estava ele, seu tão odiado rival. Deitado na cama coberto apenas por um lençol. Sua expressão era calma, serena, como se nada nunca o perturbasse. Ele respirava calmamente não ciente de que havia alguém no seu quarto com intenções nada amigáveis. A luz da lua vinda da janela o iluminava parcialmente, dando a Mello a impressão de que Near estava ainda mais frágil. Chegando mais perto pode ver que ele estava muito abatido, algo que se visto por qualquer outra pessoa passaria despercebido. Mas não Mello, ele conhecia Near muito bem para saber que algo estava errado. Fraquejou em seu plano, começando a achar que não era certo de sua parte fazer mal a um ser inconsciente. Quando Near estava assim tão indefeso Mello não sentia tanta vontade de machucá-lo. O que ele não suportava era a sua indiferença, como se ele não fosse nada para Near. Aquela enorme vontade de machucá-lo que sentiu antes estava passando aos poucos, e Mello já devia saber que isso poderia acontecer. Afinal, tudo o que sentia por ele era imprevisível.

Parou perto da porta, observando cada detalhe de Near. Lembrou que quando era pequeno e o viu pela primeira vez achou que fosse um anjo. Talvez fosse pelo cabelo, ou por sua expressão de tranqüilidade. Mas no fundo, desde o primeiro momento que o viu, Mello colocou Near em um pedestal, como se ele não fosse humano, estivesse sempre acima dele e de todos. Assim ele passou a odiá-lo cada vez mais, odiava-o por que sabia que nunca poderia se aproximar dele, nunca seria bom o bastante. Seu ódio era como uma barreira que sempre o protegia de se machucar. E tinha funcionado, até agora. Até o momento que viu que não poderia mais fazer mal para o Near, apenas para ele não sofrer. Era muito egoísmo de sua parte odiá-lo daquele jeito. Mas para alguém que tinha traçado suas metas tão claramente e sabia de tudo, ele estava confuso demais. Queria ser o melhor para poder ser reconhecido pela pessoa mais importante para ele. Mas ele queria mesmo ser reconhecido só pelo L? Desde quando sua aprovação já não lhe parecia o bastante? No fundo, ele queria que Near o reconhecesse. Isso era o mais importante para ele.

-Mas isso nunca vai acontecer, não é Near? Você nunca vai me ver.-O travesseiro na sua mão estava a menos de dois centímetros do rosto de Near. Mello não conseguia raciocinar direito, apenas queria acabar logo com isso. Queria que a dor parasse. E não pararia se nunca mais tivesse que ver Near? Acabaria toda a sua confusão.

Suas mãos tremiam freneticamente e Mello soava frio. Tinha que fazer aquilo, mas por que não conseguia? Por que era tão difícil se livrar dele?

Largou o travesseiro no chão e parou por alguns segundos. O único som que se ouvia no quarto era o do coração de Mello. Eram batidas irregulares e muito aceleradas. Respirou fundo umas três ou quatros vezes, tentando, inutilmente, se aquietar.

Olhou para Near: Ele estava inabalável, nem acordara. Talvez o seu coração batendo não estivesse fazendo tanto barulho quanto parecia. Ele poderia sair dali e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Mas Mello sabia que por mais que tentasse nunca conseguiria esquecer. Tudo o que Near fazia ficava na sua mente, martelando e martelando. Tudo nele o irritava. Mas Near nunca sequer demonstrava perder um segundo de sua vida pensando em Mello. Para Near, Mello era simplesmente o garoto temperamental que o amolava de tempos em tempos.

Precisava tomar uma atitude, precisava fazer algo. Qualquer coisa que pudesse apagar o pirralho de sua vida. Ironicamente, Mello passou a mão no rosto de Near, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha, não sabia direito o que o causou. Mas tinha certeza de não era de frio. Near estava quente, seu corpo emanava uma espécie de calor que Mello podia sentir apenas de se aproximar. Chegou mais perto, queria sentir mais aquele calor que, de certa forma, era aconchegante para ele. Não sentia mais raiva, apenas queria ficar lá, perto dele, sem instituto, sem Kira ou L, sem nada. Apenas os dois.

Queria se aproximar queria tocá-lo, mas sabia que ele poderia acordar a qualquer momento e Mello não teria como explicar o que estava fazendo lá e muito menos o que estava fazendo lá o agarrando enquanto ele dormia. Na verdade, soava extremamente doentio entrar no quarto de alguém durante a noite, tentar matá-lo e depois ficar tendo pensamentos estranhos com essa pessoa.

-Arrh...-Fechou os olhos com irritação. Sabia que estava corando só de lembrar que tipo de pensamentos lhe ocorreram minutos atrás. Devia ser muito problemático para querer esse tipo de coisa. Mas olhando Near assim tão indefeso devia confessar que era algo tentador.

-Nhhh...-Near soltou uns gemidos bem baixinhos, que fez Mello dar um pulo de susto.

Parado do lado de sua cama, estava Mello com a mão no peito tentando controlar sua respiração. Gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa enquanto ele apertava o peito com toda a força.

"Maldito, MALDITO Near! Ele deve estar tentando me matar do coração! E essas porcarias de gemidos não vão me ajudar a esquecer esses pensamentos, seu idiota! Idiota!" -pensou Mello enquanto se agachava do lado da cama.- "Talvez se eu só... NÃO! Não seja idiota de estragar tudo agora! Você ainda pode sair daqui com a sua dignidade e saúde mental intactas... Esse maldito pirralho está me deixando louco!".

Mello já tinha perdido a noção do tempo encarando Near dormindo para tentar se acalmar. Não estava dando certo, e então, Mello fez algo que superava todas as ações impensadas de sua vida toda. Segurou a mão de Near. Foi tão rápido que ele nem se tocou que estava apertando a sua pequena mãozinha forte demais, e foi afrouxando cada vez mais, até segurá-la delicadamente. Sentiu com os dedos o aspecto de sua mão, era macia e tão pequena, tão delicada. Parecia que se Mello fizesse força, iria se quebrar em mil pedaços. E era quente, tão quente que Mello sentia que aquele calor estava esquentando seu corpo todo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

-Nhh...Mello?-Mello largou a mão de Near tão rápido quanto se levantou e foi parar na porta. Graças a Deus, ele concluiu, Near não podia ver o seu rosto. Ele estava completamente corado, quase roxo, pelo menos, era assim que se sentia. Tampou a boca para conter a respiração. Nunca que iria demonstrar para Near que estava agitado. Queria gritar bem alto, não era possível tamanha ironia. Ele podia ter ido embora, mas resolveu ficar. E pra quê? Para ser flagrado e não ter sequer uma explicação razoável em sua mente para justificar tal ato. Tinha entregado de bandeja para Near! Agora sempre que o olhasse, fosse qualquer expressão em seu rosto, o que quer que esteja fazendo, ele iria se lembrar da humilhação desse momento! Near não precisava fazer nada, e sabia disso, o maldito pirralho sempre sabia o que Mello pensava.

-Mello...?-falou com a voz sonolenta. Parecia querer confirmar o obvio. Estava esfregando na cara de Mello o que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

Mello engoliu seco. O que fazer? Fugir seria a primeira opção que passou na sua cabeça, mas não era nada conveniente. Teria que encarar Near mais cedo ou mais tarde e sabia que nunca mais poderia sequer se olhar no espelho depois de fugir. Seria como perder! E ele se recusava a perder para ele nessa situação constrangedora. Tinha que dar a volta por cima e rápido. Poderia falar que estava tentando entregar algo, mas ficaria obvio que era mentira. Ninguém faz entregas as quatro da manhã. Deveria contar a verdade? Talvez fosse a solução menos humilhante..."Near eu estou aqui por que eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça e quando vi estava parado na porta da enfermaria esperando a minha mente bolar alguma desculpa idiota para eu ter coragem de entrar ficar te observando dormir e sair sem você nunca saber que eu estive aqui. Ah, claro, essa parte não saiu conforme o plano inicial".Sim, definitivamente menos humilhante. Não existia saída para esse problema, nem mesmo Near acharia algo nessa situação. Mello pensou durante mais alguns segundos, sua mente estava a mil, mas nada prestava. E foi ai que teve uma idéia: Não faria nada, ficaria mudo na porta do quarto dele. Era a menos pior de todas e implicava em uma iniciativa da parte de Near que Mello estava louco para ver.

-Estou escutando a sua respiração, saia do escuro Mello.-pediu Near paciente, se sentando na sua cama, olhando (Mello não sabia como era possível) diretamente para Mello.

-Já entendi. Você não vai colaborar, não é mesmo?-esperou uma resposta, mas nada.-Então vou voltar a dormir.-Mello soltou uma espécie de rosnado de indignação, mas continuou parado na porta.

-Se quiser ir embora, não vou te impedir.-falou virado de costas para Mello, puxando os cobertores para voltar a dormir.

-Near!-chamou Mello, ríspido. Essa história de sentar e fazer nada não tinha nada haver com Mello, e Near sabia que ele não ia agüentar por muito tempo. Near sempre soube como provocar seu rival, mas nunca foi muito prudente na hora de parar de provocar.

--------//----------------//-----------

**Olá a todos. **

**Primeiramente vou me desculpar pela demora. Foram mais de dois meses sem postar, né? Acho que vocês gostariam de me perguntar o que acontecer...Bem a resposta é: TUDO! XD**

**Primeiro foram as provas e eu não tinha tempo nem pra respirar, depois fomos viajar e começou aquele período de festas e eu tinha que ajudar com os preparativos e conclusão: Não entrei no pc durante dezembro todo. **

**E também já estava começando a sentir aquela falta de inspiração...Até que um dia (milagrosamente?) eu fiquei com insônia. Acordei as 4:00 da manhã sem sono algum e então resolvi escrever um pouco e saiu essa capitulo! **

**Pessoalmente, foi um dos que eu mais gostei. Talvez por que eu deixei o Mello bem paranóico e isso me diverte tanto...XD**

**Ficou meio trágico também, mas foi para mostrar a confusão de Mello diante dessa nova situação. **

**Para os mais sensíveis a condição de Near não está nada melhor. Eu sei que no manga nunca ninguém mencionou que sua saúde era frágil, mas essa foi sempre a minha visão pessoal dele e vou me prender a isso nessa fic. **

**Ryuuzaki vai aparecer em breve, hoho o-o'**

**Enfim, espero que gostem! Reviews são muito bem vindas! o/**

**E obrigada ao pessoal que acompanha, eu sei que não é fácil com uma fic com tantos capítulos.**

**Elle.**


End file.
